


Sanguine Dusk

by Writer_Markilyn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, EXO - Freeform, Gang Violence, M/M, Murderers, Power Play, Top Park Chanyeol, mafia!au, murderer!EXO, psychotic!Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Markilyn/pseuds/Writer_Markilyn
Summary: Chanyeol has now taken the leading role of Exodus while JunMyeon is in recovery.  He has his closest crewmates with him along with his over-the-top lover to help him track down the mole in their group that got their original leader in the state that he’s in now.  He just wasn’t expecting the mole to be as close as he originally thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will again be posted weekly, every Friday.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this fic, I know it's very different from my domestic fics lmao

“You don’t play with me much anymore.”

Chanyeol looked up from the laptop he had been intently staring at, he hadn’t even heard his office door open and he saw Baekhyun standing there in the center of the room on the thick Persian rug.  “Good evening to you too, Baek,” he replied, dropping his gaze back to the articles he had been combing through.

“Am I boring you?” Baekhyun demanded, he uncrossed his arms and put his hands on his hips, standing straighter, the scowl on his face becoming much sharper.

Normally, had anyone risen their voice or even looked at Chanyeol like that, he would have personally removed their tongue and eyes, but this was Baekhyun, who had Chanyeol wrapped around his pinky, or his tongue if he was in a good mood.

“ _Baekhyunnie_ ,” Chanyeol cajoled, finally shutting his laptop when he saw how furious Baekhyun looked, he was giving Chanyeol a glare that he was going to treat him like his next plaything.  He felt a low burn of arousal at the look though, Baekhyun was always so beautiful, either clean-faced from product, when he dolled himself up to gain intel, or even when his face was covered in blood.  He pushed his laptop to the side and patted the desk.

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes briefly before taking his sweet time to sit on the spot Chanyeol prompted him, “I should leave you,” he muttered, eyes narrowed, the dark eyeliner he wore made the look all the sharper.

“But you wouldn’t,” Chanyeol crooned, Baekhyun was a little taller in this position and he tilted his head up to press a chaste kiss to Baekhyun’s unresponsive lips.  He leaned back and drank in the sight of Baekhyun so well put together, but he saw a dark spot near Baekhyun’s temple, “Did you get too eager to play with your toys?” he asked, lightly rubbing the flaking blood stain away and dusted off the silky shirt that Baekhyun wore.

“No,” Baekhyun pouted unhappily, “you weren’t there with me, I had Kyungsoo and you know he doesn’t share well.”

“I’m sorry, baby, but you know that I’m much busier because JunMyeon is still in the med bay,” Chanyeol reminded him, thumb soothingly rubbing over the bare skin of Baekhyun’s knee that he could touch due to the designer rip in the black skinny jeans Baekhyun wore.

That made the frown deepen on Baekhyun’s face, “Hyung is still not doing any better?” he asked.  He wanted to visit JunMyeon, but Chanyeol had forbidden anyone in their team from visiting their leader, not while he was still in a coma from a deal gone wrong.  Baekhyun understood that it wasn’t because Chanyeol was cruel, it was because Chanyeol suspected someone from within their walls had betrayed them and Chanyeol was playing it safe, which meant that not even the inner circle could see JunMyeon, except for Yixing, who was medically trained.

“No better, nor worse,” Chanyeol solemnly replied and he saw that Baekhyun looked unhappy with that news.  “I’m trying very hard, sweetheart, to find the person who did this.”

“I know, I’m sorry I get upset so quickly,” Baekhyun apologized quietly, looking away from Chanyeol’s steady gaze.  He felt Chanyeol gently grip his chin and made him look at him again and he pouted, “I get sad when you aren’t with me.”

They were a package deal, when Chanyeol was recruited in this life by JunMyeon, a chance to remove himself from his previous life, he had taken Baekhyun with him. Baekhyun had already been more deranged from the start; seducing people with his wicked looks before ensnaring and having his violent ways with them, Chanyeol had feared that the shorter would leave him for Kyungsoo, who was just as blood thirsty as Baekhyun, but quieter, he was controlling of  his new projects, breaking them just so, giving one of his group mates a taste of the thrill, before taking control again, which is where Kyungsoo and Baekhyun clashed; they both wanted to take things apart themselves with no one else involved.

Chanyeol stroked Baekhyun’s smooth cheek, “I know and I’m sorry, I promise to make more time for you.”

“You better mean that, Park,” Baekhyun’s tone was steel, he nipped harshly at the fleshy part of Chanyeol’s palm and his teeth caught the skin when Chanyeol jerked his hand back.

Chanyeol’s gaze was heated, “Cool it, Baekhyun.  If you’re so antsy to go do something, you have my permission to go out today, but if I hear anything from a scanner that a person went missing, I don’t care if they have the worst criminal history in the world, if I hear _one_ word from news, you will be put on lockdown until I think you’ve learned your lesson,” he stated, voice cold.

“What if someone conveniently goes missing overnight?” Baekhyun asked curiously, tilting his head slightly, faux innocence on his face.  The expression faded when Chanyeol gripped his jaw and he narrowed his eyes, lips pulled back into the snarl to express the true monster under this perfectly stitched human suit he had shaped over the years to get away with all the murderous stunts he pulled.

“I will know,” Chanyeol simply stated and released Baekhyun from his hold.  “Out,” he shooed his hand to the door and he heard Baekhyun huff before jumping off the table and purposely slid against Chanyeol, jumping when Chanyeol’s hand smacked his ass and he gave Chanyeol a feral grin over his shoulder.

“You can try and lock me down again, but we all know how that worked out last time,” Baekhyun stated before sauntering out the office door, the door closing behind him with a click.

The newly appointed stand-in leader waited a few seconds before sighing heavily through his nose, rubbing his hands across his tired face and simply breathed while his face was hidden in his hands before he slumped back against the leather chair; Baekhyun was dangerous when he was bored, he wasn’t some puppy that only needed a smack on the nose and a firm voice to tell him _no_ , Baekhyun was a fucking panther of the night, lurking in the shadows before mauling his prey and there was no cage crafted well enough to keep him imprisoned.

Chanyeol had tried that once, in the earlier days, the punishment was under JunMyeon’s orders, as Baekhyun had been reckless during one heist, nearly getting himself killed and JunMyeon was all about safety of his crew, regardless of their status or position.  Chanyeol had put Baekhyun in a holding room, the punishment was supposed to be for 24-hours, despite being injured and half sedated in the recovery room, Baekhyun broke out in two-hours, according the security, who had been restrained to his chair and gagged, and Chanyeol woke up with a knife to his throat, Baekhyun threatening if Chanyeol _ever_ tried to do anything to him again any under orders, Baekhyun swore something sinister that Chanyeol had gone to JunMyeon and said that he would no longer try anything like that sort again and that JunMyeon would have to do it himself or send someone else.

He loved Baekhyun, he truly did, he knew in Baekhyun’s own demented way, he loved Chanyeol, expressing it in ways by making his favorite drink, or buying his favorite snacks, or in work related ways, Baekhyun would drag some slim bag that they were tracking down to Chanyeol’s feet, all neatly tied up for Chanyeol like some gift.

Chanyeol would just have to plan a special night for just the two of them…and maybe some thug who is causing too much noise in Chanyeol’s territory.  He felt his dick harden at the last memory of when he and Baekhyun had fun together, he never witnessed Baekhyun come undone the way he did that couple months ago, never had he had Baekhyun so _needy,_ so _desperate_ for Chanyeol; he remembered the pure bliss on Baekhyun’s beautiful face, the flush on his cheeks had amplified the speckled blood on his face, the tears of pleasure that were barely held back in his lash-line as Chanyeol fucked him thoroughly, barely three feet from the corpse of the thug who had gotten too ballsy, tried to upper hand one of Chanyeol’s men, and Baekhyun being the Venus mantrap he was, sweetened up the man, drew him in, got him to a seedy hotel that didn’t ask too many questions, and Baekhyun got an award for his catch.

His hips subconsciously rocked forward and he stifled a moan; Chanyeol now regretted having Baekhyun leave, he had taken Baekhyun on the desk in front of him a few times, which did make focusing on his work hard to do when he would catch new, barely there scratches in the darkened wood, unable to even rest against the edge that was closest to him as he knew that was where Baekhyun would grip one hand tightly, as Baekhyun would use his other hand to embed his nails in Chanyeol’s shoulder, clinging to him and whining in his ear.

This desk had witnessed and been the prime surface for Chanyeol wrecking Baekhyun or giving him punishment, this room had also been a witness to these situations, the walls, the carpet when Baekhyun would be particularly feisty, mostly after a proper hunt to clean up their turf.

Perhaps he should get another office, one that wasn’t broken in from sex; the large mansion had many unused rooms.  Chanyeol lightly traced the edge of the desk that was closest to him, feeling the slight chip in the wood and lustful shiver ran through him.

No, he’d keep this room and all its dirty secrets all right here to himself.

~~~

Baekhyun sulked to the third floor, where storage rooms, spare bedrooms, and the gaming room was.  He knew Sehun would be in the gaming room, despite there being other rooms for nonsexual entertainment, Sehun was a creature of habit, not that Baekhyun could judge. The mansion was giant for only nine people, only they were in JunMyeon’s inner circle, the rest of JunMyeon’s men lived further out in different penthouses; Baekhyun liked that, he enjoyed space and privacy at times, especially when he was in a bratty mood, but today, not only was he in a bratty mood, but he wanted to vent about it and Sehun was the perfect sponge for it.

He didn’t bother knocking, just barging in and he was met with the sounds of screams and gunfire from the large flat screen that was lighting up the otherwise dark room, Sehun was a lump on the L-shape couch, wrapped in a soft gray blanket.  Baekhyun climbed over the back of the couch before flopping onto Sehun, who grunted at the impacted, “Don’t you get enough of that with the lives that we live?” Baekhyun asked, voice muffled as he tucked his face into Sehun’s neck.

“What do you want, Hyung?” Sehun sighed, not taking his attention off his game. 

“Bored, Chanyeol won’t pay attention to me,” Baekhyun confessed, turning to just now rest against Sehun, watching the younger skillfully snipe people in buildings. 

“He’s a busy man now,” Sehun commented, eyebrows furrowed in concentration on the game.  He sucked in a sharp breath when he took some damage and had his character tuck and roll behind a wall, “Dammit,” he grumbled.

Baekhyun pouted, nuzzling his cheek into the soft fabric of the blanket, “It’s annoying,” he grumped unhappily.  He felt Sehun cuff him lightly over the top of his head, “Don’t be mean to your hyung.”

“Then start acting like one,” Sehun commented.  “Did he lock you in today?”

“No, not in the house, I’m not allowed to find a new toy,” Baekhyun pouted up at him before tucking his face back into the blanket.  “He’s _mean_.”

“Kyungsoo still has that spy guy, if you’re _that_ bored,” Sehun drawled on, resting his chin on top of Baekhyun’s head.

“Kyungsoo hasn’t disposed of that thing yet?” Baekhyun was shocked; Kyungsoo never had a plaything for more than two days at most, the spy they had caught had been in Kyungsoo’s hold for at least two weeks.  “He probably won’t be any fun though,” Baekhyun murmured, tracing a pattern on the blanket slowly, “he’s probably just a sack of de-nerved meat by this point, I probably couldn’t even get him twitch or squeak.”

“You don’t know that until you try it,” Sehun shrugged.

“You’re just trying to get rid of me,” Baekhyun huffed, sitting up, basically straddling Sehun, giving him a halfhearted glare; he was too soft with Sehun, he was more aggressive with Chanyeol, his partner in crime and in the sheets, than he was with the coldhearted maknae.

Sehun paused his game and gave Baekhyun a blank stare, “Because you’re clingy when you’re upset and you being affectionate like this when Chanyeol is around is going to get me into deep shit, Luhan still thinks that we have a thing going on because you were all over me in that club when we were out to catch that spy.”

“You’re still seeing that dirty cop?” Baekhyun sneered.

Sehun narrowed his eyes, “Luhan is a detective,” he corrected him sharply, “he’s also the one who keeps our business name clean and gets rid of the evidence if any of JunMyeon’s men are sloppy during a hunt.”

“JunMyeon’s men?” Baekhyun asked curiously, sly grin on his face.

The younger sighed heavily, “You know what I meant, I like Chanyeol, I respect him, you know this, I just…miss JunMyeon.”

“We all do,” Baekhyun responded gently, brushing his knuckles softly down Sehun’s jawbone.  “Chanyeol says there isn’t anything new with JunMyeon’s condition, it’s the same.”

“Still a good thing though,” Sehun replied.

“Is it?” Baekhyun asked bitterly.

“You’re just upset because it means that you can’t have Chanyeol all to yourself anymore, not when he has to negotiate with over crew leaders and give missions to the other members in our group,” Sehun teased him.  “You know, being a _leader_?”

“I hate it,” Baekhyun scowled unhappily, folding his arms across his chest.

“You’ll only have to deal with it for a little while longer, JunMyeon will wake up soon, trust in Yixing,” Sehun soothed him, patting his knee that was flush against his side.

“I do, Yixing fixed everything, he just couldn’t fix JunMyeon’s head,” Baekhyun reminded, he moved himself until he was sitting on the other side of the couch, wedging himself in the corner.

“He did say that JunMyeon just needed rest, he had been in a physical and gun fight during a sell, someone snitched, and shit hit the fan,” Sehun had a small bubbling of anger starting to form.  “You’re getting me worked up, leave me alone,” he kicked at Baekhyun playfully, “I just got back with Jongin from a week-long stealth mission, I plan on using the week off Chanyeol gave me to play video games and sleep.”

“You don’t want to go a club with me?” Baekhyun frowned.

“No, you get stabby when you drink too much, you shouldn’t go by yourself, I’d say ask Jongdae or Minseok to go with you, but aren’t they still out on the other side of Seoul?” Sehun asked.

“Yes, Chanyeol is having them follow up with Wu,” Baekhyun nodded.  “Yifan is close with JunMyeon, they were each other’s first alliances between the countries, Yifan is helping us, or so Chanyeol says…”

“Do you not trust Yifan?” Sehun questioned him.  He always believed in what Baekhyun said about people, he was an excellent judge of character and that fact saved them a couple times from some harsh fallouts that could have occurred in the past.

“He’s clean,” Baekhyun reassured him, “or else I wouldn’t have let him and his ninja toy get close to Chanyeol during the last briefing they had here.”

“So possessive,” Sehun teased him.

“What of it, Chanyeol is mine and I’m his, it’s always been that way from the start,” Baekhyun stated proudly.

“Uh-huh, go bother him then,” Sehun responded, going back to his game again.

“He’s busy, like you said, he’s the leader now,” Baekhyun grumbled, he slid off the couch.  “I’ll go pester Kyungsoo, he saw that he has a new blade and I want to play with it.”

“Don’t get yourself severed,” Sehun called as the door shut behind Baekhyun.

Baekhyun walked back downstairs and headed to the elevator that was in the far back of the mansion, there were no windows in that hall, and the elevator was tucked into the corner of a small room, it was mainly just for precaution when the people they took to “Kyungsoo’s Lair” they couldn’t risk someone trying to escape out a window and only having one door at the end of the hall made it easier to stop those incidents from happening.

He took the elevator down and when he reached the bottom, the silver door slid open, he crinkled his nose at the harsh smell of antiseptic and Kyungsoo must have changed the lightbulbs in the room because the room was practically a white glare.  Baekhyun’s gaze swept over the room, the rails in the center made a semi-large circle that had a metal chair in the center, they only used that chair for a pubic interrogation if they had captured more than one street thug or spy to show them what would happen if they didn’t give them what they wanted, not that it mattered anyway, Kyungsoo always got rid of them in the end. 

The doors that lined the room were metal, a sliding metal plate covered the small rectangular window that each door had, Baekhyun saw that they were all open, so all rooms were empty and he scuffed his slipper across the concrete, “Soo?” he called loudly.

There was a crash and Baekhyun followed the sound, he ended up in Kyungsoo’s private lab, he eyed the stereotypical layout that Kyungsoo set his personal space up with, it always made him roll his eyes, the knives and sharp tools that Kyungsoo used were all neatly displayed on one wall on the left side of the room when entering through the door, Kyungsoo’s desk was straight across from them and that’s when he saw Kyungsoo on the floor, picking up a few books, “Soo?” he knocked on the doorframe.

Kyungsoo’s glare greeted him from over the desk, “What have I told you about coming down here?” he growled.  “And don’t call me that!”

“Can I not visit you?” Baekhyun hid his hands behind his back and rocked innocently on his heels, but the devilish grin on his face showed his true intent.

“No,” Kyungsoo snapped, he set everything back on his desk neatly and brushed his clothes off.  “What do you want?” he wasn’t looking at Baekhyun as he organized his folders.

“I wanted to play with the spy, but your rooms are cleared,” Baekhyun frowned at him.

“He was basically catatonic, Baekhyun, I got everything that I needed from him,” Kyungsoo said, stacking his folders neatly, “there was no point of keeping him.”

Baekhyun was unhappy with that news, “I could have finished him off.”

“You would have made a giant mess that would have taken me hours to clean,” Kyungsoo huffed.  He grabbed a file that he was looking for and offered it to Baekhyun, “Here, this is his file, I documented that he was part of an underground drug ring, they’re undocumented and dealing on Chanyeol’s territory by the docks that are south of the Han River.”

Baekhyun had strode over to take it from him and read over it carefully, “He’s part of that group that had a scandal with Wook’s crew last year, I thought he eradicated them all.”

“It’s why you should never make a deal with street rats, they’re rabid and like cockroaches,” Kyungsoo stated.

“But they have some fight in them,” Baekhyun’s eyes glinted, it matched the dark grin that slid on Kyungsoo’s face.

“They do, a challenge is always fun to have,” Kyungsoo agreed.  “Now, take these results to Chanyeol, I’m sure he’ll want to be aware of the situation.”

“He’ll probably have a few of us go on a recon mission,” Baekhyun said, he looked around Kyungsoo’s office.  “Did you keep a souvenir?”

“Maybe, why?” Kyungsoo gave him a suspicious look.  He saw the sharp grin Baekhyun was giving him, “Don’t go poking the hornet’s nest, Baekhyun.  You are not allowed to use severed limbs as a threat.”

“Where’s his head, Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun asked him sweetly.  He knew the younger had a trophy room somewhere, he kept some parts of his projects when he was finished with his job.

“No, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo growled, eyes narrowing now.  “If you snoop, I will break your arm.”

“You’re so boring,” Baekhyun told him, sulking.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, “Oh, shut up, just take that to Chanyeol and maybe he’ll let you go out and get your fucking fix, you’re so annoying.”

“Maybe if you shared, I wouldn’t be so annoying,” Baekhyun scowled at him and turned away from the younger, folder in hand and left without a farewell and went back up to the main floor.  He made his way back to Chanyeol’s office, again, going into the room without knocking and he saw that the leader was on the phone, a pinched expression on his face.

Chanyeol glanced over to him, nodding at whatever was being said to him.  He gestured to the leather couch that was to the side and watched Baekhyun sit down, a small pout on his lips and Chanyeol mentally prepared himself.

He finally wrapped up the conversation and ended the call before turning in his chair, “Everything okay?” Chanyeol eyed the folder Baekhyun still had in his lap.

Baekhyun hopped up and handed the folder to Chanyeol, “Kyungsoo finished his project, the spy has been disposed of and turns out, he’s part of that shitty drug group that got involved with Wook.”

Chanyeol flipped through the four pages, “He got the schedules and routes?” he was surprised.

“Chan, this is Kyungsoo, he could get a corpse to scream,” Baekhyun reminded him.

“Yes, but they’ve had to realize that one of their dealers has been gone for over two weeks, they’ve had to have changed their schedules by now,” Chanyeol said, looking back to Baekhyun.

“Only one way to find out,” Baekhyun said, a cheeky grin making itself known, as he placed both hands on the surface of Chanyeol’s desk and leaned forward.  “If they did change their schedules, it wouldn’t hurt for me to go check it out now, since they’re due for one…in a few days, according to the dead guy’s words.”

“Which now means nothing, he’s dead, his leader has to know something went down and now he’s not going to follow his schedule, you’re not going out unprepared,” Chanyeol stated firmly.

“Yeol, I’m not going to infiltrate their base, I’m just going to lurk around, maybe follow one of their dealers,” Baekhyun reassured him.  He made his way around the desk, index finger sliding across the surface of the desk as he gave Chanyeol a seductive grin, “C’mon, Chanyeol, you _know_ that I can hold my own.”

Chanyeol didn’t need to prompt Baekhyun to get in his lap, he already had the lithe body sliding over his legs, Baekhyun’s arms resting on his shoulders, soft smile on his lips, “You play dirty, Baek,” Chanyeol hummed, his hands moving to rest on Baekhyun’s hips, he dug his left thumb into Baekhyun’s hip where a tattooed feather was put, he placed it there himself, branding Baekhyun as his.

“I only play like this when you’re being stubborn,” Baekhyun reminded, poking Chanyeol’s dimple.  He kissed him slowly, “Please?” he whispered, lips brushing against his boyfriend’s shyly.

Chanyeol studied Baekhyun, he saw the serious expression on his soft face.  He exhaled slowly as he leaned back, before scooping Baekhyun under the thighs, hoisting him up and sat him back on the desk and he felt Baekhyun’s legs wrap loosely around his thighs, arms still wound around his neck, “Fine,” he finally said and he saw the victorious grin filter onto Baekhyun’s face.

Baekhyun felt Chanyeol’s grip on his hips tighten, “There’s a catch, isn’t there?” he sighed.

“You can investigate, but you are not to take anyone, you do not take any of their buyers either,” Chanyeol stated.  He saw the annoyance on Baekhyun’s face, “I mean it,” he firmly stated, he grabbed the back of the slim collar that Baekhyun wore and applied just enough pressure to see Baekhyun’s throat bob.

Baekhyun merely relaxed his tense posture and he felt Chanyeol let go of his choker, “All right,” he muttered.  “It’ll just be an observation mission.”

“Thank you,” Chanyeol said gently, thumb stroking slowly across Baekhyun’s cheek.  “Keep safe, you know your protocols if you even suspect that something is amiss, no recklessness, Baekhyun,” his grip turned firm. 

“I will, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun swore.

“Good, I don’t need a reason for me to become some ruthless gang leader,” Chanyeol mused, but the smile didn’t reach his eyes.

“You’re too softhearted to just go after people for the hell of it, you make sure those people get what they deserve when there’s a reason,” Baekhyun said, not unkindly and slid away from Chanyeol, “it’s why JunMyeon-Hyung put you in charge if anything happened to him, you keep order and you’re true, just like him,” he added.  He paused at the door, “I’ll be back tomorrow morning.”

Chanyeol leaned against his desk, “Best better be,” he said and watched Baekhyun slip out the door. 

Baekhyun could tell that Chanyeol was worried, which was the divider on how he and Chanyeol felt about this life; Chanyeol had constant paranoia that had him overthinking, but he was still good at his job, made people obey and listen, while Baekhyun was just there for the thrill of it, to be the good guard dog he was trained to be.

This hunt would be a promising one.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Keeping to his promise, Baekhyun stayed on the downlow, he dressed more casually and wandered the streets after getting bored of hanging by the docks, plus the rotting fish smell was making him get a headache and his stomach felt like it was doing summersaults.

He did follow one person from the warehouse, following them slowly into the city, he checked his phone and saw that it was barely two in the morning, he glanced back at the hoodie wearing figure and saw them heading down the block, Baekhyun left his car and followed on foot and tracked them to a bar, he heard oldies playing from the large jukebox by the bar and he slid into one of the seats, order a scotch on the rocks and tossed it back the moment it was in his hands.

He glanced around himself, seeing that most of the crowd were young adults, some looked just barely legal for the drinking age, there were a few older people sitting at the bars that lined the walls, watching a group of young adults play pool.  He flashed his ID to the bartender when she stationed herself in front of him, holding a mixer and an empty glass, he didn’t miss the way she looked over him curiously and he averted his gaze.

The bartender gave him an amused look, “Tough day, kid?” she asked.

Baekhyun looked up at her, “Didn’t get the college I wanted,” he shrugged nonchalantly; this was his story, as he looked young enough.  “Parents are super pissed, decided to skip from home today.”

She made a sympathetic sound, “I don’t miss those days.”

Baekhyun hummed at her, he caught the guy he had been following lurk closer; he fought back the sneer, because this man clearly sold to teens or to those around Baekhyun’s age in shitty situations and got them hooked.  He took his third shot before sliding the glass back to her, cutting himself off and he turned on the barstool, “Gonna keep staring at me all night, or you got something you want to say?” Baekhyun drawled, eyeing the man.

The man in the hoodie sized Baekhyun up, “Just couldn’t help overhear.”

Baekhyun didn’t miss the way the sleezy man eyed him a couple more times, “Sort of hard to overhear anything with this music blaring in the background, hmm?”

“You got me,” the man chuckled.

Baekhyun backtracked himself on holding himself off; he was going to need another drink if he was going to have to deal with this annoying man.  He didn’t even have to lift a finger, he had a glass of his recent lineup being slid his way, he nodded to her and the bartender just gave him a grin before turning away.

“I’m going to put this nicely, I’m not interested in a class zero drug dealer, who’s main income is targeting kids,” Baekhyun growled, he downed the drink and fixed the beady eyed man with a glare. 

The man gave him a greasy smile, “Am I that obvious?”

“It’s not hard to find when you know how to look at people,” Baekhyun replied, he fished out a few bills to cover his tab and tip before sliding off the barstool; he had what he wanted, and as soon as Chanyeol gave him the clear to go on a proper manhunt, Baekhyun would drag this man into the lair and cut his eyes out and leave them as a gift to his gang leader for targeting kids.

Baekhyun stalked out the bar, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets and just crossed the street when he felt a sudden wave of dizziness, his legs felt shaky and he gritted his teeth in anger.  It couldn’t have been the dealer, as Baekhyun had his attention on the sleeze-bag the whole time, it had to have been the bartender who probably worked with the dealer; the bar had to be another shady business with the gang on the docks, or why else would she spike his drink?

“Looking a little woozy there, aren’t you?”

Baekhyun turned and saw the drug dealer slowly walking his way over to where he was.  He gritted his teeth and reached for his switchblade in his back pocket when he felt a strong grip twist his arm, he immediately went to elbow the person who was behind him and heard the man grunt before his arm was twisted more and Baekhyun staggered forward.

“Feisty thing, isn’t he?” the drug dealer was stood before Baekhyun, giving him a smug grin.

Baekhyun wanted to deck him in the face, “What do you want?”

“Well, I thought you’d be another buyer, but you’d sell so much more as a pretty pet, wouldn’t you agree, Joon?” the dealer asked.

“Sure would,” the named man behind Baekhyun agreed.

Baekhyun attempted one last fight, the drug in his drink was steadily clouding his thoughts, numbing his limbs, he felt a rag being slapped over his nose and mouth, a sickly-sweet smell overcame him, and his world blackened within moments.

_Chanyeol is going to be so pissed._

~~~

There was dulling ringing in Baekhyun’s ears that slowly brought him from the unconscious wraps the drugs held him in, he was leaning forward, unable to fall out of the chair, as his arms were bound behind his back and he resisted to groan as a dull headache started to make itself known, the smell of fish didn’t help.

It didn’t take a genius to figure out where he was, Baekhyun could hear the occasional bell that was attached to a buoy, the smell was also a dead giveaway; he was back at the docks.  His neck ached and he slowly sat back up, resting his sore back against the wooden back of the chair and he blinked blearily, there was single, dim light above him, he was in a holding cell and he couldn’t see much as the light made the area outside of the bars look dark.

“Sleeping beauty awakens.”

Baekhyun knew that voice and he turned to focus his glare where he heard the tone of the drug dealer, “You really should have just fucked off when I said I wasn’t interested,” he drawled.

“Really?” the man sneered, sliding the bar door open and stepped inside the cell, standing before Baekhyun.  “And let my best catch slip away and I’m left emptyhanded?”

“You wouldn’t be left emptyhanded,” Baekhyun promised simply, looking up at him, eyes dark.

The older man eyed him, “You are an odd one, I’ll give you that, usually the future pets have to be gagged because their sobbing gets so annoying.”

“I’ve had my fair share of trips to the slaughterhouse,” Baekhyun replied indifferently.  “Not my first, certainly not my last.”

“We’ll see how long your cool mask remains when we’re done with you,” the man taunted him, slapping Baekhyun across the face.

Baekhyun’s silver bangs fell into his face and his body shivered, he tasted blood from where he bit his cheek and he turned his head back to the man, “You _really_ shouldn’t have done that.”

“Why’s that?” the man spat, slapping Baekhyun again.  He smirked at the red print that remained on Baekhyun’s flawless face.

“Guess you’ll just have to wait and find out,” Baekhyun responded, slouching back against the chair.  He gave a light tug, the ropes weren’t taut, there was some slack and that’s all he needed.

“Guess I will, you’ll be here a while, pretty kitty, next shipment of pets is tomorrow, you just missed the boat,” the man informed him with another smug grin and left Baekhyun’s cell, slamming the cell door shut.

Baekhyun hummed lowly at that, usually he’d just bide his time, but Chanyeol would be less than happy to know that he wouldn’t be back in the morning unless he worked quick.  He tested the binds again, the rope was coarse, probably old rope as sharp prickles of the woven string dug painfully into his wrists when he tried to test for any gaps.

He knew the cuts were going to hurt like a bitch, plus when he was going to dislocate his thumb to flatten out his hand so he could slip it out of the rope.  Baekhyun bit his bottom lip and squeezed his eyes shut, fighting back a grunt as he dislocated his thumb before popping it back into place.  Flexing his fingers, he was glad that he hadn’t fucked up and he then hastily freed his other wrist and slipped his smaller penknife out from his shoe and cut his ankles free before standing and to his relief, he wasn’t groggy.

The cell door wasn’t locked, it slid soundlessly open with ease and Baekhyun felt a wicked grin sliding onto his face when he spotted his first new toy rounding the corner.

The man didn’t have any time to shout for backup.

~~~

Jongin was helping Chanyeol track Baekhyun’s phone the following morning, it was almost noon and the leader’s boyfriend hadn’t returned, nor was he answering his phone, the younger could tell that Chanyeol was internally freaking out because anything involving Baekhyun had him on edge.

He was about to start hacking surveillance cameras when the office door slammed open, Jongin already had his gun out and nearly pulled the trigger when he saw a man come through the door, but hesitated when the pale-faced man dropped to his knees, Jongin’s lips curled in disgust when he saw the man was holding his innards in his hands.

Baekhyun stepped through the door next, jacket sleeves shredded, face blood-streaked, the circles under his eyes were dark, expressing exhaustion, but his joyful expression said otherwise.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol’s worry dissipated the moment his eyes landed on his boyfriend, but the relief was heavily mixed with anger; Baekhyun had gone out and disobeyed him.  He looked down to the man on his knees when the hoodie wearing man whimpered, “What have you brought?”

“Breakfast,” Baekhyun’s sharp grin was practically feral.

Chanyeol sighed, moving to sit on the edge of his desk, while Jongin took the couch, “Is he worth anything to me?” he asked.

“He’s another dealer from the docks, he’s part of the spy’s group,” Baekhyun informed him, reaching down to wrap a hand around his small intestine to drag him to the center of the room and heard the man shriek.  “Keep up, won’t you?  I don’t want to leave you emptyhanded,” he said mockingly 

“P-Park, I-I didn’t know the docks were your ground, man!” the man spluttered, gasping, face paling from gradual blood loss.  “I didn’t know this psycho was your bitch either!”

Baekhyun wiped his hands on his ruined jeans calmly before slapping the man across the face and he would have stepped on him if Chanyeol hadn’t come up behind him and pulled him back calmly, “Don’t” he growled.

Chanyeol let Baekhyun pull away, sighing softly, giving Baekhyun a pinched look, “He’s ruining the carpet.”

“He ruined my night,” Baekhyun retorted, giving Chanyeol a glare.

“Doesn’t look like it to me,” Jongin pipped up and just smiled charmingly at Baekhyun’s nasty glare.

“He’s a dealer, he sells to kids, on top of that, he’s into human trafficking; I was his next one to sell,” Baekhyun told Chanyeol.  He saw a muscle twitch in Chanyeol’s jaw, Baekhyun barely fought back a pleased smile, “He and some other dead man caught me, the bar I went to last night is also part of his gang.  I was drugged and left in a cell.”

Jongin whistled lowly, slapping his hands onto his knees, “Should I get Kyungsoo to get a room ready?” he asked cheerfully.

“No, I’ll deal with this problem right here and now,” Chanyeol’s voice was cold, blackened gaze piercing onto the shivering man on the ground.

“I didn’t cut him up too much, Yeollie,” Baekhyun informed him sweetly.  “He’ll live, maybe not for a day without his insides getting infected, but just long enough.”

Chanyeol outstretched his hand to Baekhyun, who slid his crimson stained hand into his own, the touch of flaking blood wasn’t pleasant, but Chanyeol dealt with it.  He saw the light-yellow bruise on Baekhyun’s cheek and looked down to his wrists that were sliced up, “You should go see Yixing.”

“I will, but I’m not done just yet,” Baekhyun said, turning his head to give a vicious grin to the man on the floor.  He turned back when he felt Chanyeol’s strong grip on his forearm, “What?” he questioned him.

“Baekhyun, I told you that you needed to go see Yixing, before your cuts get anymore infected than they probably are right now,” Chanyeol stated, moving to stand to his full height.

It didn’t intimidate Baekhyun in the slightest, it only made him ruffle up with annoyance. Baekhyun glared up at him, “You said I _should_ and I will, but after I’m done wringing the answers out of him,” he jeered.

Chanyeol sighed and looked over to Jongin, who instantly shook his head in a disagreeing manner; Jongin couldn’t control Baekhyun, “All right, Jongin, you watch the druggie, I’ll be back momentarily.”

Baekhyun dug his heels into the carpet the moment Chanyeol manhandled him to turn around and he struggled, “Would you stop being so overbearing?!” he snapped.  “I can take care of myself, Chanyeol!”

Chanyeol would have bound him and threw him over his shoulder like some dismal in distress, if he weren’t so worried that he’d hurt Baekhyun even more.  Instead, he scooped Baekhyun up, who wriggled in his grip and Chanyeol left the office, Baekhyun swearing angrily.

Yixing’s clinic was also in the basement, but much nicer, the interior design actually made it have a comforting vibe, Chanyeol would have liked to experience that feeling, but Baekhyun was still having a fit in his hold, at one point, he tried to bite Chanyeol.

Yixing poked his head out of his lab when he could hear Baekhyun’s shouting and he grimaced at the state he was in before waving Chanyeol into the lab, he moved the observation table more under the light and grabbed a blanket and smoothed it over the cushioned surface; Baekhyun got cold easily.

Chanyeol deposited Baekhyun onto clinical table and held fast when Baekhyun tried to move away, “Stop acting like this, I’ll get the answers you want, just fucking behave!”

The medic of the group finished washing his hands before pulling on sterile gloves, “Baekhyun, please remove your jacket, or I will cut it off,” he said warningly.  He was already prepping a mild sedative, the wounds around Baekhyun’s wrists were an ugly reddish-purple color, stained with blood and he’d have to poke around after he flushed them out to make sure there wasn’t anything embedded under his skin before Yixing stitched and wrapped his wrists.

Baekhyun huffed and angrily unzipped it, he let Chanyeol help him take it off, as the adrenaline was just now starting to fade; he felt how sore he actually was and his hands and wrists were throbbing.  He heard Chanyeol hiss lowly and Baekhyun frowned at the damages, “I had to get out fast, I didn’t know if they were planning to move me or what,” he grumbled defensively.

Yixing pushed his small table cart over to where Baekhyun was sat, he clicked his tongue at him lightly, “You could have seriously hurt yourself, but I am glad that you made it back in one piece,” he soothed when he saw Baekhyun sulking at him.

Chanyeol had taken wet wipes from the table and carefully wiped away the dried blood from Baekhyun’s face, “I’ll scold you later, but just _please_ be good and listen to Yixing.”

Baekhyun turned his cheek away from Chanyeol, “I didn’t even do anything bad, I got drugged and kidnapped and I retaliated like a normal person should have.”

“Mm, a normal person wouldn’t have dragged their captor back to the lion’s den by his guts,” Chanyeol teased him. 

Yixing blinked at that information, he wasn’t surprise, but didn’t say anything, just continuing to get his stitching needle prepared and antibacterial gels out.  He rolled up the short sleeve of Baekhyun’s somehow clean shirt and wiped a section of his bicep with an alcohol pad and got the sedative ready, “Okay, one...two, poke.”

Baekhyun wrinkled his nose and looked pointedly away from Yixing, his chin was gently pushed back up and he was looking into Chanyeol’s fond eyes and he didn’t resist this time when Chanyeol started to wipe his skin clean again.  He felt the effects of the drug soon after, head drooping and his vision got a little fuzzy, the rest of his body warmed to a pleasant numbness and vaguely felt Chanyeol’s soft lips press a kiss to his forehead before he nodded off.

Chanyeol helped Yixing get Baekhyun to lie back on the table, grabbing a pillow from under the clinical table out of one the storage shelves and let Yixing position it.  He removed the bloodied boots that were certainly not salvageable now and would have to remember the brand name and buy Baekhyun a new pair, because these were going to be burned, along with the jacket, and jeans.

The medic covered Baekhyun with a warm blanket when Chanyeol removed the majority of his clothes, boxers and shirt staying on, the rest of the bloodied clothes were taken and thrown into a hazard bag.  He looked over to Chanyeol when the stand-in leader finished washing his hands, “I’ll keep him in a recovery room for the rest of the day, he’ll probably be out for that long.”

“I’ll check in around dinner,” Chanyeol said.  He thanked Yixing for all his help before taking the bag of ruined clothes with him and took them to the chute that was by Kyungsoo’s area.

Yixing looked back to Baekhyun, sighing when he saw the work that he’d have to take care of, but truly, he didn’t mind, he liked taking care of his boys.  He took one of Baekhyun’s hands carefully into his own; it would be an easy fix, just needed a good cleaning, stitching, and wrapping.  He eyed the hallway sadly, the room closest to his lab was the reminder that not all wounds were able to be easily fixed as Baekhyun’s could be.

He silently got to work.

~~~

True to Chanyeol’s word, he came back down around six in the evening, bringing a chicken strip meal for Yixing and found the medic back in his labs, reviewing, undoubtfully, JunMyeon’s chart for any changes.  He just smiled a little sadly and thanked Yixing, offering him the dinner box that the other took with a grateful smile.

“Baekhyun’s next door, he’s still out though, I had to give him a second dosage because he woke up halfway through me cleaning his other wrist; he wasn’t overjoyed,” Yixing informed him.

“He never usually is,” Chanyeol sighed.  “Should he be placed on temporary leave?”

“Mm, yes, for a week at least, I don’t want the stitches to tear,” Yixing told him.  “His bandages will have to be changed in the morning and before bed, so please make sure that he comes down here or you can change them, I don’t even want him to flex his fingers.”

Chanyeol nodded at that, “I’ll take care of him,” he said and watched Yixing get up and bring him three rolls of gauze and an antibacterial cream.  He put those in the bag that held pajamas he brought down for Baekhyun.  “Thank you, Yixing, we’d be lost without you.”

Yixing just laughed and waved him away, thanking him for dinner before tucking in.

The stand-in leader didn’t press him to come upstairs and eat with the others, as Chanyeol would be staying with Baekhyun, just to watch over him if all Baekhyun did was sleep.  He went to the room next to Yixing’s lab and poked his head in, the lights were low, but he was still able to see that Baekhyun was tucked under the blankets, a nutrient drip was attached to an IV stand, and Chanyeol silently put the bag of food and pajamas on the table by Baekhyun’s bed.

He carefully pushed the nice chair closer to Baekhyun before settling into the cushy chair and rested his chin on his hand, while the other hand slid under Baekhyun’s hand that was closest to him, he loosely held Baekhyun’s delicately slender fingers and ran his thumb soothingly up and down his middle finger; he could stare at Baekhyun all day, he was so beautiful, it made Chanyeol’s chest hurt.

His cherub looking boyfriend was such a trap, with his surreal beauty that perfectly masked the monster underneath the surface, no one could even tell until it was too late.  Chanyeol sighed, he sometimes wondered what had happened to Baekhyun to make him turn out this way; even six years together, Chanyeol still did not know his backstory, Baekhyun claimed he didn’t have one, meaning he had no family behind him, Chanyeol just assumed growing up lonely as he did broke something in Baekhyun, or maybe Baekhyun grew up with a violent family and had murdered them, with what Baekhyun did now, Chanyeol wouldn’t put it past him.

He wouldn’t change it though, Baekhyun was perfect the way he was, even if Chanyeol himself ended up with a bruise or two from rough intercourse or if Baekhyun was extra rowdy.  Baekhyun always gave him his undivided attention and enough loyalty that it sometimes scared Chanyeol, how blindly he trusted Chanyeol, the stand-in leader didn’t even trust himself somedays.  He felt the slow flutter of Baekhyun’s fingers against his own and Chanyeol leaned forward to calmly stroke the unbruised cheek; he had been extra diligent with the drug dealer upstairs after he learned he had caused additional harm to Baekhyun.

There was a soft mumble from Baekhyun, bleary eyes staring at Chanyeol before they’d become unfocused again and Chanyeol watched Baekhyun struggle to wake up.

Chanyeol hummed softly, pressed a soft kiss to Baekhyun’s freshly washed hair, thanks to Yixing, “Baby, don’t force yourself to wake up, you need all the rest you need, you were out all night and got hurt.”

Baekhyun’s head shook slightly, “Hate…being put out,” he whispered.

“You had to be, Yixing had do some work on you to make sure that you didn’t get your wounds infected, you wouldn’t have been wanted to be awake for that,” Chanyeol said, soothingly rubbing at his forearm that had only been bandaged around his hand up a fourth way up his arm.

Baekhyun didn’t answer, he body had relaxed again and Chanyeol wondered if he had fallen back asleep, so he continued to card his fingers soothingly through Baekhyun’s hair until he heard Baekhyun murmur his name a few minutes later.

“Sleep, Baek,” Chanyeol cajoled, he slid into the spot next to Baekhyun that didn’t have the IV running into his arm.  He curled up close to his boyfriend after carefully adjust his injured wrist between them, he kissed Baekhyun’s cheek and could already feel his body unwinding, calming down from the interrogation that he had conducted, Kyungsoo had most likely cleaned up already with the help of Jongin, the bitching was minimal, mostly because Kyungsoo hadn’t witnessed Chanyeol so grim other than the day he heard that JunMyeon was in a coma.

He heard Baekhyun fuss for probably a total of ten seconds before he quietened again and Chanyeol stifled his laughter, just listening the soothing sound of Baekhyun’s gentle breathing and feeling his familiar warmth against his side.

Even though Baekhyun was fine, this didn’t mean that the group the drug dealer had been part of was going to be excused, Chanyeol learned that Baekhyun had only taken down the evening rotation of dealers and the second in command, and while he was proud, Chanyeol was still going to see the fallout of it, he didn’t mind being the one to get rid of all of them, they sold to minors, they were into human trafficking, and he didn’t know what else they did, Chanyeol just knew that he didn’t want those types of people on his grounds.

He’d get this problem sorted.


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun nearly gutted the doorman standing as security when he tried to exit to the garage, the man had informed him that under Chanyeol’s orders, Baekhyun was not to leave the mansion unless he was with Chanyeol himself.

“Chanyeol can fucking shove it!” Baekhyun growled, trying to slip by the guard, but was grabbed and set back in the lobby like he was a child throwing a tantrum.  He whirled around to head to the stairs to where Chanyeol might be, after Baekhyun had woken up days ago, clearheaded, and bloodlust itching at his skin, the leader had been nowhere in sight.

He had been informed by Yixing that he was on rest leave for two-weeks—Yixing kept Chanyeol’s orders for Baekhyun’s medical leave to extended to himself—and Baekhyun had hunted after Chanyeol like a mad dog.  Baekhyun lurked around his office, but it was empty during the hours of the morning, when night came rolling around, Baekhyun would be wandering the halls, peeking out windows, wondering if he could climb out a window, but they had heavy surveillance that Jongin and Kyungsoo both monitored, so he wouldn’t get far.

He had a week and a half to go before he was cleared to go out for missions and Baekhyun thought he was going to go stir-crazy before then, videogames didn’t hold his attention, he couldn’t sit still long enough through a movie, he was sex deprived, and he was just _so bored._   

Baekhyun flopped onto his bed face first, groaning loudly into the mattress, he wanted to grip the blankets and sheets and throttle them if he couldn’t do anything else, but the tingling ache in his wrists and fingers made him think otherwise; he fucked his wrists up pretty good to the point that he couldn’t even jerk himself off properly, another reason why he was sex deprived.

Baekhyun turned his head to the side and huffed angrily, he thought he could nap, but if he slept, then he might miss being able to catch Chanyeol.  He knew that his boyfriend wasn’t completely avoiding him because when he woke up sometimes during the night or the next morning, his bandages were fresh and had a bottle of water within range that was already cracked open for him.

It was obvious that Chanyeol felt guilty, but Baekhyun was still annoyed, he was getting to the point that he wanted to strangle Chanyeol with affection, but also choke him a bit because how _dare_ he leave Baekhyun without his affections for more than 10 minutes throughout the day.  He was on the brink to start being whiny and the pain medication he took in the morning and at night made him extremely prone to the waterworks, which was not okay with him; he just wanted Chanyeol to hold him close, to be encased in Chanyeol’s warmth as he dozed off and wake up to his handsome face in the morning.

The dejected feeling was heavy in his gut, as Baekhyun had finally settled down and was now playing an old game on his phone, he tapped the screen every time he needed the tiny green character to jump to a platform that was above him.  He was mindlessly doing that as he rested on his stomach on the giant bed that was far too big with only just him in it and he felt a startling hotness forming in his eyes.

He dropped his phone onto his bed with a heavy sigh, resting his head on his folded arms as he grumpily glared at the bedside lamp like it had personally done something to Baekhyun.  Baekhyun was trying so hard to convince himself that he wasn’t bored that he didn’t see Chanyeol come into the bedroom, slowly running his eyes up and down Baekhyun’s stretched out body, his ass looked good in those clingy sweatpants and the shirt he stole from Chanyeol’s wardrobe was hiked up his back, exposing skin.

Chanyeol slid off his dress shoes and removed his blazer and he was then sliding himself over Baekhyun, who tensed briefly before relaxing, “You’re not going to murder me, are you?” he asked, voice low enough that he felt Baekhyun shiver.

“Thought about it once or twice,” Baekhyun confessed, he felt Chanyeol kiss his exposed shoulder in apology.  “You sure are busy lately.”

“I run a business on top of our crew, Baek, you know this,” Chanyeol sighed.  “For some stuff I had to go to the building and I was talking to some of our agents on the inside of the police force, the bar has been taken care of, and I took care of the docks situation.”

Baekhyun hummed, looking down at Chanyeol’s larger hands that overlapped his, their fingers laced together, “I want JunMyeon-Hyung to wake up soon, so I can have you all to myself again,” he murmured.  He lightly pulled his hands out of Chanyeol’s, as his arms were starting to hurt.

Chanyeol kissed his shoulder again, “Me too,” he whispered against the soft skin.  He rolled himself off Baekhyun and sat on the edge of the bed, “Did you eat today?”

Baekhyun shook his head as he sat up too, he saw the overly fond expression on Chanyeol’s face, “What?”

“You’re too adorable,” Chanyeol answered him.  He saw Baekhyun wrinkle his nose at him and Chanyeol swept him close, the shorter straddling his lap, “You’ve just been cooped up all week and look like an unhappy puppy.”

“Because I had nothing to play with, you weren’t here to entertain me, and I wasn’t allowed outside,” Baekhyun listed off, poking Chanyeol in the chest.  He was still pouting even as Chanyeol cooed another apology and was trying to kiss his unhappiness away, “I don’t want to be stuck in here for another week, Yeollie,” Baekhyun pleaded.

“Then come to the office tomorrow with me,” Chanyeol said.  “I need someone else with me who is crazy good with accounting.”

“Money isn’t hard to calculate,” Baekhyun grumbled, tucking his face against Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“I know, but it’s hard doing it all by myself when a few of the accountants think they can swindle cash from the company because JunMyeon is out,” Chanyeol informed him.  “They may fear me, but I know who they’re more terrified of,” Chanyeol made Baekhyun look him in the eyes, “you have a reputation, good for me of course, but it’s obvious they fear you more.”

“They should,” Baekhyun replied, narrowing his eyes.  “I’d kill them if they showed disloyalty to you.”

Chanyeol tapped Baekhyun’s lips lightly, “Sweetheart, you can’t kill everyone who defies me.”

“Watch me,” Baekhyun challenged him.  He didn’t give a fuck what other people thought of him, the more they feared him the better in his opinion, it made it harder for people to step out of line because he was unpredictable, and because of that fear, Baekhyun didn’t have to worry as much that something would happen to his boyfriend. 

“C’mon, let’s get that attitude out of you with some food,” Chanyeol coaxed, he felt Baekhyun’s thighs squeeze around him.

“I have something better in mind,” Baekhyun said, pushing Chanyeol onto his back, he felt those strong hands grip his hips and Baekhyun grinded down onto Chanyeol, feeling his interest through those nice dress pants that Baekhyun appreciated.

The redhead gritted his teeth as Baekhyun was rocking his hips slowly, thick ass rubbing against him, “You haven’t eaten today, Baekhyun, food first and then if you’re still up for it, we can have sex.”

“Oh, I’ll eat all right,” Baekhyun licked his lips, before biting into his lower lip and gyrating against Chanyeol harshly and practically purred as Chanyeol’s nails dug into his skin.

Chanyeol rolled Baekhyun over easily, he kissed and nibbled at Baekhyun’s neck, he felt Baekhyun’s hands skimming down his chest, Chanyeol caught one hand carefully, “No touching,” he murmured, listening to Baekhyun whine softly.  He pushed himself between Baekhyun’s legs, feeling those strong thighs encase him, he rutted against the soft sweatpants his boyfriend wore, so he could feel Baekhyun and Baekhyun could without a doubt feel him.

Baekhyun gave him a pleading stare, making a soft noise in the back of his throat as his free hand gripped the tie around Chanyeol’s neck, not tugging though, as Chanyeol would back off.

Chanyeol’s lips lifted in a small grin before he went back to necking Baekhyun, he gently pressed Baekhyun’s hand to remain on the bed, while the other hand unlatched itself from his tie, he felt Baekhyun’s nails press a little harsher than necessary into the skin on the back of his neck when Chanyeol pushed down against him, “Do you think you deserve it?” Chanyeol asked lowly, lips brushing against Baekhyun’s ear.

The nails pressed harder and Chanyeol hummed, starting to pull back from Baekhyun’s non-verbal response.

“Yes,” Baekhyun whined, “I do, _so_ bad,” he whispered, he let out a sigh of relief when Chanyeol settled back between his legs, Baekhyun made sure to grip tighter with his legs around Chanyeol’s waist, he had them pulled together, completely flush.

Chanyeol tapped his fingers along the skin on Baekhyun’s left side, knuckles brushing lightly against the softer skin where the tattoo inked feather was, “And you haven’t done anything naughty?  No acting out, no threats, _nothing_?” he asked.  He looked at Baekhyun through half-lidded eyes, he saw him thinking carefully about his next choice of words.

Baekhyun knew he couldn’t lie about a couple things, because one, Chanyeol deserved his undying loyalty, even if meant that he wouldn’t get laid, and second, he hadn’t been bad, perhaps a little mouthy and annoying, but he hadn’t directly disobeyed Chanyeol.

“I got upset with the doorman,” Baekhyun said, “I thought about breaking his shins and leaving, but I didn’t,” he murmured, he felt Chanyeol’s thumb go from digging into hipbone tattoo to smoothing over the skin.  “I thought about sneaking out a window, but I know you have surveillance, there’s not a point in doing something if I’m going to get caught.”

“Anything else?” Chanyeol prompted, lightly tracing Baekhyun’s jawline.

“I haven’t touched myself in over a week, because of the stupid wounds and because I like you touching me,” Baekhyun said, wriggling his hips under Chanyeol’s as an emphasis.

“Explains the extra attitude,” Chanyeol pestered him and saw the small glare that Baekhyun was giving him.  He kissed him slowly, lapping slowly into his mouth, he liked the soft moan Baekhyun couldn’t fight back; his partner was very vocal, Chanyeol still took it as a personal challenge to pull out any noises from him.  He pulled back, not missing the small pout Baekhyun gave him, “I guess you do deserve an award then, hm?” he hummed, pushing two fingers into Baekhyun’s soft, warm mouth before slowly dragging them back out, listening to the stuttered breath Baekhyun’s released.

Baekhyun was practically shaking, “Yes,” he agreed.  He felt Chanyeol twitch against him and he let go of the piercing hold he had on Chanyeol, letting that hand now rest above his head on the mattress with his other hand, completely giving the control to Chanyeol; he wouldn’t claw, he wouldn’t touch, he’d be good.

Chanyeol felt a strong wave of lust overcome him to see that, as normally he’d have to struggle with Baekhyun for a little while before the shorter finally submitted to him, “You must have really missed me.”

Baekhyun made a confirming sound, eyes slipping shut as Chanyeol rose to his knees to hike Baekhyun’s shirt up and over his head before it was being tossed to the wooden floor.  His chest arched up as he felt Chanyeol’s warm mouth kiss and lick at his skin, he shivered when Chanyeol’s teeth scraped across one nipple, he resisted from tangling his fingers in Chanyeol’s crimson hair and keeping his head pinned there.  He did end up gripping the pillow as Chanyeol’s mouth went lower and lower, soft lips skimming the sensitive skin over his bellybutton, teeth nibbling at his hips, a soft kiss being pressed to the tattooed hip, tongue laving slowly over those marks, his arched legs shook when Chanyeol carefully mouthed over his covered dick before pulling away that had Baekhyun groaning at the loss.

Chanyeol unbuttoned his shirt after undoing his black tie, he tossed the shirt away, but kept the tie, making a makeshift collar for Baekhyun, as he wasn’t wearing one of his chokers currently.  He tied it nice and snug, just enough for a reminder that he was in control of Baekhyun and he kissed under Baekhyun’s jaw, “So good for me.”

“Always am,” Baekhyun quipped somewhat steadily.  He felt Chanyeol’s amused huff against his skin and he tilted his head back further, eyes closing again as he let out a shuddery breath.  He felt Chanyeol’s fingers slip under the elastic of his sweatpants before they were being pulled down and pushed off the edge of the bed, he didn’t feel Chanyeol do anything for a minute, so he figured Chanyeol was drinking in the sight of him that always had a warm flush start at the tips of his ears that worked down to his chest.

“So good and so beautiful,” Chanyeol praised, warm, strong hands petting down Baekhyun’s smooth thighs, spreading him open further until Baekhyun keened from the stretch.  He grabbed the lube from the bedside table, fiddling with it before pushing up under Baekhyun’s thighs, using his own thighs to keep Baekhyun propped up and easily pushed one finger into his pliant boyfriend. 

Baekhyun’s eyelashes fluttered to finally have something of Chanyeol pushed into him; he thought he was going to start misbehaving if Chanyeol hadn’t picked up the pace, but he wasn’t going to act out, not when he was finally getting what he asked for.  His mouth parted open in a soundless cry as Chanyeol breached him with two fingers that then turned into three, working him open somewhat hurriedly, but Baekhyun didn’t mind, he enjoyed the burn of the stretch.  He opened his eyes when Chanyeol pulled his fingers out and he watched Chanyeol stroke himself slowly, his mouth watered because he loved the length and girth of Chanyeol’s cock and if he hadn’t wanted it so bad in him right now, he would have certainly got to his knees and blown him instead.

Chanyeol slowly pushed in, he felt Baekhyun’s heels digging into the base of his spine, urging him to go faster, “Easy, I haven’t fucked you in a while,” he said, slapping sharply at Baekhyun’s thigh.

Baekhyun shook from the tingle of the hit, “I don’t care,” he said breathlessly.  He finally touched Chanyeol when the taller was finally all the way inside him, Chanyeol leaned until he was draped across Baekhyun, kissing him, and Baekhyun finally caved and tangled his fingers in Chanyeol’s hair.  He let out a shaky breath when Chanyeol pulled out and shoved back in hard, just how Baekhyun liked it, he shivered as Chanyeol’s warm hands ran up his sides, he felt one of Chanyeol’s hands grip the tie around his throat and pull it until it pressed against his airway and Chanyeol fucked him hard until blackspots dotted his vision.

Chanyeol released his hold of the tie to grab Baekhyun’s dick, he heard Baekhyun suck in a sharp gasp and he grinned at that, feeling Baekhyun writhe under him, “Okay?” he murmured, tonguing at Baekhyun’s neck from where he sank his teeth in the soft skin, still jerking him off.

Baekhyun shakily nodded, nails digging into Chanyeol’s back; he thought he was going to cry because it felt so good.  He keened high in his throat when Chanyeol slapped at his thigh again, pulled out, and found himself rolled to knees, he bowed his head, eyes squeezed shut.

“Don’t rest your weight on your hands,” Chanyeol ordered when he saw Baekhyun was splaying his palms out onto the mattress.  He made Baekhyun rest on his forearms, “Stay in this position,” his hands were firm on Baekhyun’s shoulders, making him stay down.

Baekhyun happily took what Chanyeol gave him, he gasped and panted as Chanyeol slid back in, fucking him harshly; tears started to brim his lash line, making his eyelashes clump together when he blinked and he sobbed Chanyeol’s name; he felt _so good_.

Chanyeol let out a low, throaty moan, hands gripping Baekhyun waist, “You can come, baby, you don’t have to wait on me,” he said breathlessly, squeezing at Baekhyun’s dick, thumbing over the slit and felt Baekhyun shaking, probably biting down on his bottom lip to keep quiet.  He gave one hard thrust and felt Baekhyun release in his hand, Chanyeol followed after, he kissed Baekhyun’s shoulder blades, mouthing at the back of his neck before pulling out when he felt himself becoming oversensitive.

Baekhyun remained on his knees, fingers still clutching at the blanket that was rumpled and now dirty from his release.  He shakily pushed himself up to stand on his knees, elbows popping from remaining in the forced position for so long.

“Shower, dinner, then bed, we have to be up early tomorrow morning,” Chanyeol informed him as he undid the tie, sliding the soft material from Baekhyun’s neck.  He didn’t bother to redress as he helped Baekhyun climb down from the bed, he took them to their bathroom, which, Baekhyun instantly got into the shower, to prevent a bigger mess from happening to the floor from Chanyeol’s seed leaking out of him.

Chanyeol walked over to where Baekhyun was standing and carefully unwrapped the bandages from Baekhyun’s wrists, he eyed the pinkish-red skin that was still bruised and slightly swollen, the stitching was neat and precise, but it still made Chanyeol want to beat in the drug-dealer’s face in again for the damage he caused Baekhyun.

“Doesn’t even hurt,” Baekhyun told him when he saw Chanyeol staring too long, holding one wrist in his grip for a lingering moment too.  He turned the shower on and felt Chanyeol climb in behind him and he started to wash himself, Chanyeol doing the same after he slid the curtain shut.

“Anything you want to eat in particular?” Chanyeol asked him.

Baekhyun shook his head, “I’m actually pretty tired now,” he murmured, the water was relaxing.

“Have you even eaten today?” Chanyeol asked him, rubbing Baekhyun’s shoulders.

“I ate earlier, around noon,” Baekhyun replied.

It was nearly six and Chanyeol then started to fret that Baekhyun wasn’t eating enough.

“Chanyeol, I’ve been eating so much, I think your plan is just to let me get lazy and domesticate me that way,” Baekhyun said as he rinsed out his hair and rinsed his body off the bodywash before shoving Chanyeol under the spray and stepped out, snatching a clean towel.

“Don’t wander too far, I still need to rewrap you,” Chanyeol said as he hurried to finish cleaning himself.  He shut the water off and grabbed a towel and wrapped himself up, heading into the bedroom now where he found Baekhyun in only one of his shirts and boxers, hair wrapped up in the towel and he grinned openly.

Baekhyun just batted his eyelashes at him, “Aren’t I cute?”

“The cutest,” Chanyeol chuckled.  He pulled on a pair of boxers and dried at his hair until it was just a little damp and went back into the bathroom to collect the antibacterial gel and new gauze before going to where Baekhyun was flopped on the bed like a starfish now.  He patted Baekhyun’s knee to get him to sit up and he gently started with Baekhyun’s right wrist, salving it and wrapping it snugly, before bringing up to his lips and placed a chaste kiss there and gave Baekhyun’s left wrist the same treatment; he didn’t miss the blush on Baekhyun’s cheeks and soon he had a lapful of said boyfriend.

“You’re too good for me,” Baekhyun murmured, the towel slid off his head from the sudden movements and he felt Chanyeol push it off his back to wrap his arms around Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pressed a kiss to Baekhyun’s temple, “No, we’re equals,” he reminded softly.  “I love you,” he whispered, knowing well enough that Baekhyun wouldn’t ever have the emotional stability to say it back to him.  That hurt had faded a long while ago, even the dull ache that would sometimes rise up from Baekhyun’s silence didn’t make itself known.

Baekhyun just hummed thoughtfully and kissed Chanyeol’s cheek, “Sleep well, Yeollie,” he murmured, brushing his fingers down the same cheek before crawling under the covers.

Chanyeol turned the lights off and drew Baekhyun close to him, sleep came easily, he was very grateful for it.

~~~

Morning came, the couple got up and got ready for the day, Chanyeol promised that they’d only be in the office for a few hours, as Chanyeol had caught up with the paperwork that required to be in office and to view stocks, the rest that Chanyeol was going to view was financial records and do a quick overview of other companies and potential partners and he’d wrap up the day.

Baekhyun was finishing up his dark gray eyeshadow that matched his somewhat dark outfit, he adorned a dark gray sweater and deep maroon skinny jeans that he wore with Oxford black matte dress shoes.  He was sliding on his silver rings to accessorize when he felt Chanyeol’s hand rest on the back of his neck, he looked at the taller in the vanity mirror, he tilted his head curiously and saw Chanyeol holding a strip of cloth that match the color of his shoes.  A sharp tingle started low in his belly when he realized that Chanyeol was putting one of his custom chokers on him.

What made them special to Baekhyun was that Chanyeol handpicked a whole set for him, Chanyeol’s initials were embroidered in silver or gold on the outside in elegant cursive that was his boyfriend’s own handwriting, the material was strong and clasp slid and locked into place, making it seamless when Chanyeol slid it into place.

Baekhyun’s eyes fluttered when the soft material wrapped snug around his throat, Chanyeol’s warm fingers brushing against his skin as he locked it into place and he bit into his bottom lip when Chanyeol gave an experimental tug, before firmly looping two fingers in the back and tugged Baekhyun back.

“You look so good, sweetheart,” Chanyeol murmured, appreciatively looking over Baekhyun’s reflection in the mirror; they looked so good together.  He let his hold go, stepped back and fixed his tie in the mirror.  He and Baekhyun matched in color scheme, he wore a deep charcoal suit with a black undershirt and his tie matched Baekhyun’s pants.

Baekhyun smiled at him and fixed his hair until his bangs swooped how he wanted them to and then got up, lightly pushing Chanyeol to sit down on the vanity stool so he could fix his boyfriend’s hair too.  He kissed Chanyeol’s forehead when he was done and he saw Chanyeol’s eyes open, they had shut from the gentle sensation of Baekhyun’s fingers carding through his hair with hair gel and a comb going through his hair a couple times to make sure his hair was completely groomed to Baekhyun’s expectations.

After getting dressed for the day, Chanyeol had made them both a hearty breakfast, they were joined by Minseok and Jongdae and he served them breakfast too, Jongdae practically inhaled his bacon, while Minseok downed his coffee like a dying man of thirst.

Minseok whistled when Chanyeol pulled his blazer back on and eyed the couple, “You two going to run the office?  Because you’ll make them all sweat at just the mere sight of you guys.”

Chanyeol laughed and thanked him, while Baekhyun tucked himself up against Chanyeol’s side, he rested a hand reassuringly on Baekhyun’s hip, “We’re just going in for a few hours, we’ll be back maybe around 2.”

“Any plans for later?” Jongdae asked him.

“I think our schedules are free for the time being after the report you two gave me regarding Yifan and my contacts haven’t heard anything of the other group that got fucked up during the trapped deal,” Chanyeol informed them.  “I’ll keep you two posted if we need to follow up with anyone.”

The two nodded at that and wished them good luck as the couple started to take their leave.

Baekhyun felt himself relax the moment they stepped outside and started to head to Chanyeol’s car; the cool morning air felt good and he suddenly felt much lighter.  He buckled himself in and settled more easily into the seat when Chanyeol’s hand rested on his thigh as they started to drive, he looked out the window and watched the scenery go by.

“Are you okay?  You’ve been very quiet this morning,” Chanyeol said, rubbing his thumb across Baekhyun’s knee.

“I’m fine, just feeling better to finally be outside,” Baekhyun told him, looking over to Chanyeol briefly.  “And…still kind of tired from last night,” he mumbled, he didn’t mind stroking Chanyeol’s ego if it meant that he could be stroking something else later too.

Chanyeol just smugly grinned as he watched the road as he drove, hand squeezing Baekhyun’s thigh.

The couple made it to the city office, a tall, looming building that was completely owned by JunMyeon, now temporarily Chanyeol’s, as JunMyeon had wrote it in his will that way; Chanyeol was practically JunMyeon’s heir, as the older leader had favored Chanyeol and nurtured him, despite him not being the first to join the crew, Yixing and Minseok had been JunMyeon’s left- and right-hand men, but the two men didn’t want to inherit JunMyeon’s properties or companies, and because of that, Chanyeol made Baekhyun and Sehun his beneficiaries if anything were to happen to him if he ended up taking over for JunMyeon.

Baekhyun hadn’t been to the office in over a year, but not much had changed, there was a new water fountain in the middle of the main lobby and a couple vending machines across from the receptionist’s desk, but other than that, the white marble floor and pillars were the same, the large windows still didn’t have any type of curtains, so the floor was somewhat blinding in the morning sun.

Chanyeol took them to the private elevator that was near the receptionist’s desk, the other four were for the public and for the other companies that were renting offices in JunMyeon’s building.  He swiped his office card once the doors shut and saw Baekhyun leaning against the railing, picking idly at his nails.

They reached the sixth floor, Chanyeol was out first, Baekhyun a step behind, he nodded to those who passed them, who greeted the couple, before carrying on with their work.

Baekhyun perked up when he saw a couple of Onew’s men, “What are Jinki’s men doing here?” he asked softly.

Chanyeol glanced over to where he saw Taemin and Kibum in one of the glass conference rooms, the two both had a packet in front of them and a laptop, “Jinki has a stock bond with JunMyeon, they check with us every couple of months.”

Baekhyun eyed them, he didn’t distrust them, it was just odd to see such a well-hidden group casually out the open; he had gone to one meetup with Jongin and JunMyeon to meet Onew for a property trade, he met Onew personally, he was a very kind man, he went by Onew as a penname, but close allies could call him by his birth name.  He had met his four-men personal group briefly during the very hush-hush meeting, but he really only knew of Taemin, as Jongin had some weird high school girl crush on him, at least, that’s how Sehun portrayed it to Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bypassed the conference room, he acknowledged Kibum with a friendly smile when the cat-eyed man waved to them before pouring back over the paperwork before him. 

Baekhyun followed Chanyeol into the office and immediately went to grab his work laptop that was on its charger next to Chanyeol’s computer monitors.  He went to the couch and hunkered down and waited for his laptop to boot up and finish its updates.  He saw Chanyeol was already opening files and had slid his reading glasses on, Baekhyun restrained himself from wanting to blow his boss and his boyfriend right then and there; he’d store away that personal request for another day.

They both worked diligently until around noon, Baekhyun thought his eyes were starting to cross when he had been doublechecking numbers for the last four hours, so far, everything was clear.  He blinked and fought the urge to rub at his eyes in fear of smudging his eyeshadow and eyeliner, he glanced over to Chanyeol, most of his face was obstructed by a monitor, but he saw Chanyeol’s fingers flying over a keyboard, before he’d pause, lightly drum the desk before going back to typing.

“Accounts good?” Chanyeol said when he leaned back to check on Baekhyun, who nodded.

“You should trust your accountants, it’s what you pay them for,” Baekhyun said, stretching his arms over his head and groaned as his arms and back popped and he slumped, boneless, against the leather couch.

“I know, but I trust you more,” Chanyeol replied.  They handled loans, it helped them keep tabs on any shady businesses and made sure that their money actually wasn’t being misused and of course, they made contracts with other crews across the world when it came to traded goods or making new alliances if it was beneficial.

“Mm, or trying to keep me on my toes,” Baekhyun replied.  He may have only finished high school before flaking out of his life, but he wasn’t stupid, he had street smarts, he had great academic skills, and knew how to handle stressful situations; he just learned early that he wasn’t _normal_ and would not be able to fit in.  He stood up, stretching up to his toes this time before standing flat again, “C’mon, there’s Starbucks across the street, I want a muffin and some tea,” he said.

Chanyeol saved his work before shutting down his computer, “Okay, okay, don’t rush.  We can leave after we get your snacks.”

“Thank you, I hate this place, too boring,” Baekhyun huffed, waiting impatiently at Chanyeol’s door and relaxed some when Chanyeol made a soft sound, gripping his choker before letting go to squeeze at his neck and left the office and waited for Baekhyun to close the door so he could lockup.

Chanyeol greeted Ji-Yong when the man placed as the office manager came up to him, “Ah, good morning, Hyung” he greeted the older man.

“You too, Chanyeol-ah,” Ji-Yong responded and kindly smiled to Baekhyun.  “I never thought I’d see you in this office,” he directed to Baekhyun, laughing lightly at Baekhyun’s blush.

“He asked me to come with him,” Baekhyun grumbled.  He liked the office manager, who was still somehow oblivious to all that happened, even with his husband being the main weapons dealer for JunMyeon.  After what happened to JunMyeon, Baekhyun had immediately pinned fault onto Seung-Hyun, as the dealer had conveniently not been there when shit hit the fan, but he had discovered that JunMyeon had only taken Seung-Hyun’s place during the deal because Ji-Yong had been in the hospital for an emergency surgery to get his appendix removed.

Baekhyun was still a little suspicious, but no one had to know.

Ji-Yong turned his amused grin to Chanyeol, “Don’t drag your boy into too much, how will he ever focus on his own career?”

“He’s great at multitasking,” Chanyeol responded, lips quirking, and he saw Baekhyun pinch the bridge of his nose at the inside joke.

“Okay, well, I won’t keep you, figured that you’d be checking out at this time of day anyhow,” Ji-Yong said.  “I’ll give you a report of the sales that we brought in from the last month, the tally is due for the company’s reports.”

“Okay, thank you so much for all your hard work,” Chanyeol praised him and wished him well before walking away with Baekhyun next to him.

“Food!” Baekhyun said excitedly when they finally were crossing over to Starbucks.  He was much hungrier than he thought and would probably grab a sandwich and a muffin, he stood in line after snatching up the things he wanted to eat.

Chanyeol just smiled fondly and was happy to see that Baekhyun was in a cheerful mood.  He grabbed his wallet after Baekhyun placed their drink orders, when he paid and was putting his wallet back in his pocket, he glanced up and saw that there a was a man staring intently at Baekhyun.

The man staring briefly flickered away from Baekhyun to see Chanyeol’s impassive stare, the man, flushed, ducking his head, fixing his beanie on his head before going back to his book that was on the table.

Chanyeol still saw him occasionally looking over to Baekhyun, he couldn’t tell who this man was, as he wore a cough guard mask, but his eyes looked somewhat familiar.

When they were walking back to the office building’s parking garage, he could feel the stare from that man lingering and he didn’t want to be obvious and lookback.  He wracked his brain trying to figure where he had seen that expression before, he was so lost in thought that he just stood at the driver’s door, car still locked and he heard Baekhyun shout his name.  He startled and saw Baekhyun giving him a studying look; he dropped his keys in shock.

That man had the same eyes as Baekhyun.  

  


	4. Chapter 4

The whole trip home, Chanyeol hadn’t said one word, Baekhyun thought that was weird as his giant boyfriend always had something to say, he was even more concerned when Chanyeol hadn’t even stolen his sandwich or muffin for a couple bites.

Baekhyun looked over to him when the gates of the mansion were coming closer, “You’re being weird.”

“Am I?” Chanyeol asked distractedly.  He parked his jeep in the garage and hastily slid out and he nearly jumped when Baekhyun was already on the other side, waiting for him, giving him an odd look. 

Maybe he was being overdramatic, maybe that man just had similar eyes to Baekhyun.  Chanyeol tried to recall any faces that he had met over the years that had somewhat droopy, puppy eyes like his beloved, but he couldn’t bring anyone to mind.

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun called out, stepping slowly to him and took one of Chanyeol’s hands between his own, looking up at the redhead.  “You’re freaking me out, what happened?”

“I’m sorry, it’s really nothing,” Chanyeol apologized meekly, he saw that Baekhyun didn’t believe that.  “I just thought I saw someone acting suspicious earlier today, but I think I’m just being paranoid.”

“You can never be too cautious, especially with what we do,” Baekhyun reminded him.  “Do you need me to scope them out?”

“No, I couldn’t get a good look at their face anyway,” Chanyeol sighed.

“Explains why you took the longest detour home,” Baekhyun pieced together.  “There wasn’t anyone following us.”

“You can never be too cautious,” Chanyeol used his boyfriend’s words and tapped Baekhyun on the nose.  “C’mon, I think I overheard Jongin get the underground pool set up and cleaned, I’m ready to just float in the water.”

Baekhyun eagerly followed the taller inside.

~~~

Baekhyun thought he was going to fall asleep in the hot tub if Chanyeol kept rubbing his shoulders and kissing his neck every few minutes; his eyes were mostly shut, he was slumped against Chanyeol, the warm steam wafted across his face, and gurgling of the bubbles was relaxing, really, all he needed now was a glass of wine  and a mud mask and he’d be having the most wonderful spa day ever.

Chanyeol dug his thumb a little harder into the tight knot that refused to be rubbed out from Baekhyun’s left shoulder and he heard his boyfriend moan softly, “I should just keep you here so you don’t get wound up,” he grumbled.

“You wouldn’t keep that a rule for long,” Baekhyun opened one eye before relaxing again as Chanyeol worked his thumbs into his shoulders some more.

“You’d kill anything in the house after,” Chanyeol sighed and heard Baekhyun murmured in agreement.  “C’mon, let me lay you out, I’ll get your back too.”

“You’re spoiling me,” Baekhyun grinned and slipped out of the hot tub, he shivered for only a moment, before Chanyeol had wrapped him in an oversized towel and took him to a pool chair.  He was dry enough where he didn’t shiver and put the towel down first over the lounging pool chair and lied on his belly, he heard Chanyeol say that’d be right back and barley a minute later, his boyfriend came back.

Chanyeol settled easily on Baekhyun’s lower back, he felt Baekhyun’s soft exhale, going boneless under him, “Good,” he murmured, running a splayed hand down Baekhyun’s back.

Baekhyun knew he as going to nap hard the moment Chanyeol’s warm, strong hands worked slowly down his back; he already could feel himself nodding off barely a minute in the massage.  He felt Chanyeol lean forward and he resisted the urge to wiggle his bottom against Chanyeol’s front as his boyfriend bowed over to his kiss his shoulder, then a hand wrapped around the back of his neck, squeezing briefly before going back to join the other hand to start Baekhyun’s massage again and Baekhyun was out like a light.

~~~

Yixing poked his head into Chanyeol’s office later the evening, finding the young leader behind his desk, eyebrows furrowed his concentration as he read something on his computer that the medic could not see.

“Hey,” Chanyeol greeted when he caught movement and nudged his laptop out the way.  “Sorry to bother you so late in the day.”

“It’s not a problem,” Yixing shrugged at him; he had only been polishing his equipment after doing an evening checkup on JunMyeon.  He stood before Chanyeol’s desk, who gestured for him to sit on the couch that had been moved from the wall to somewhat close to Chanyeol’s desk.

“I won’t try to take too much of your time,” Chanyeol said and he saw Yixing give hm a dismissive wave.  “I just wanted to ask you if you could hold the fort down for a few days,” he continued.  He knew that Yixing would never question him, as the medic had never questioned JunMyeon either, but he still felt a small grin fighting to show itself when Yixing raised an eyebrow before quickly relaxing his features again.  “I already spoke to Minseok as well, he’ll take main lead and you’ll be backup if he has to do anything while I’m gone.  I don’t think Minseok has any reason to take off, but if something does arise, I want you to take over until my return.”

Yixing nodded at that, “When are you leaving?”

“Tomorrow morning, I should be back by Saturday evening,” Chanyeol informed him, he didn’t miss the slight unease that Yixing was expressing.

“Are you taking anyone with you?” Yixing asked him somewhat hesitantly.

“Yixing, you’re my friend, you can speak your mind,” Chanyeol reminded him gently.  “And no, I’m not taking anyone with me.  I’m not flaking out of the group, Yixing,” he chuckled; he wasn’t that scared boy anymore, who had been taken in, a saving grace of JunMyeon’s protection when Chanyeol had just been in a location at the wrong time.

“Not that Baekhyun would let you go anyway,” Yixing teased him, shoulders relaxing.  He knew that Chanyeol would never leave, not without Baekhyun and vice versa; they were inseparable.  He wasn’t joking about Baekhyun not letting him leave either, Chanyeol may have control over Baekhyun, but the shorter knew how to fight dirty that could turn violent real quick; he didn’t view their relationship as particularly healthy, but it was functional enough. 

“No, he wouldn’t,” Chanyeol agreed with an exasperated sigh.  He leaned back in his chair, “Which is why I also need you to make sure he doesn’t do something stupid, like start a gang war just because I let my eyes off him for more than a minute.”

“Why do you have to go then?” Yixing whined; babysitting was the worst, especially when the “baby” was a bloodthirsty psychopath, with an unhealthy obsession for a certain redhead.  “You know he won’t stay here until you come back.”

“I know and I’m sorry that I’m tasking you with something like this,” Chanyeol sincerely apologized.  “If Sehun were enough to keep him entertained, I wouldn’t be asking you, and I swear that I’ll buy you the best steak dinner in Seoul if I come back and no one is dead and the mansion isn’t in ashes.

Yixing gave him a judging stare.

“ _Fine_ , I’ll still give you what you want, even if there are few bodily injuries and even if the mansion is a little singed,” Chanyeol sighed.

“Thank you, and that better be the best damn steak ever, Park,” Yixing was all dimpled-smiles now.  He gave Chanyeol an inquisitive look, “May I ask why you aren’t bringing your bloodhound?  If you’re going on a manhunt, I imagine Baekhyun could find whoever you’re looking for within hours.”

Chanyeol drummed his fingers a little anxiously on his legs, “That’s the thing…I don’t want Baekhyun to know that this is a manhunt…mostly because I’m paranoid about the person I’m looking for.”

“Oh?” Yixing tilted his head curiously.

Chanyeol wanted to ask if Yixing knew anything of Baekhyun’s family history, but he doubted it, as Chanyeol was the one who brought Baekhyun in; they had met during at a club during Chanyeol’s college years and they hit it off instantly, and while Baekhyun had been secretive—still was secretive—he knew that Baekhyun wouldn’t have told anyone anything that Chanyeol didn’t already know.

“Baekhyun doesn’t know anything directly about this person,” Chanyeol told him.  “But if something does go wrong…I’m sure he’ll be able to figure it out.  He’s detective smart, like Luhan.”

“That doesn’t make me worry any less though,” Yixing frowned.

“Again, I’m probably just being paranoid,” Chanyeol shrugged, “I’ll come back home emptyhanded and then I’ll just shove it behind me and let the next worry take over.”

“If you’re certain,” Yixing responded, still uneasy at the thought of something happening to Chanyeol and that was the last thing they needed, another member severely hurt, or worse, dead.

“As I ever can be,” Chanyeol nodded.  “Thank you for listening and I’m sorry to drop all this onto you so suddenly,” he meekly apologized.

Yixing just smiled at him, briefly seeing the young boy he had met, lanky limbed, eyes wide with fear, cheeks still round with baby fat that didn’t smooth out until his early twenties, and he still could see the soft heart of Chanyeol’s despite him being much more in tune with the lifestyle he had to live up to; he was extremely fortunate that _this_ was the side of Chanyeol that was his friend and he felt a little sad for the man Chanyeol was going to track down.

“All right, I’m going to turn in, I’m getting up early in the morning,” Chanyeol said, rising to his feet at Yixing did the same.  He clapped Yixing on the shoulder as he passed, “You also have my full permission to do what it takes to stop Baekhyun from being reckless and I’ll deal with the aftermath, I swear it.”

“Mm, you may not live from that one,” Yixing said, following the taller man out.  He just grinned at the amused chuckle Chanyeol let out, “Good night, my friend, I hope you find the answers you’re seeking to soothe your worries.”

Chanyeol watched him go until he vanished under the banister and then he went to his bedroom, where he found Baekhyun, still snoozing under the blankets; he had given Baekhyun another dosage of his pain pills after changing the bandages on Baekhyun’s wrists again.  He changed into a pair of sweatpants before lifting the covers, feeling a pocket of warmth escape and saw Baekhyun shiver briefly, Chanyeol slid next to him, he heard Baekhyun sleepily murmur at him, before tucking his face against Chanyeol’s chest and fell back asleep.

The taller kissed the top of Baekhyun’s head, right hand running slowly back and forth from Baekhyun’s neck to his lower back until he knew that Baekhyun was completely placated against him.

As Chanyeol dozed off as well, he hoped that he was wrong and that the man he had saw was just a passing stranger, mystified by Baekhyun, and no one he should worry about.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy EXO day!!!! I've been screaming since 7 am!!!!!

As expected, Baekhyun was _not_ happy. 

Chanyeol had finished changing Baekhyun’s bandages the next morning, he felt the knot his chest loosen when he saw that the skin was mostly just pink from recovery, the bruises in the final stages of yellowing, most of them had faded.

Once he was done with the wrapping, he gently placed two fingers under Baekhyun’s chin and made him look up, “Sweetheart, sulking isn’t a good look on you.”

“Everything is a good look on me,” Baekhyun muttered, jerking his chin away from Chanyeol’s touch.  He then shot Chanyeol an accusing look, “You _are_ bored of me.”

Chanyeol sighed and quickly snatched Baekhyun by the collar he wore before his boyfriend could get away from him, he had put it on Baekhyun before he woke up so he could get his beloved to listen to him, “How many times do I have to tell you?” he groaned.  He saw the glare Baekhyun was giving him, “I’m not bored of you, and you can’t come with me because you’re still healing.  You’d be more of a liability if you couldn’t fire a gun properly or hold a knife.”

Baekhyun huffed at him, pointedly looking away from Chanyeol, while pouting unhappily, and folded his arms like a sad child who couldn’t get their way.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said warningly and he watched Baekhyun’s eyes roll before fixing them back to him.  “While I’m out for a few days, Minseok and Yixing are in charge, and just because I’m away that does not mean that you can reap havoc,” he reminded him.  He tightened his hold, “You will be good, understand?”

“Good under what circumstances?” Baekhyun asked him.

Chanyeol resisted the urge to sigh, “If you’re good, I’ll remove the rest of the week of your medical leave.  You can start training in the gym again for thirty minutes a day and then when I see that you’ve completely gained your balance again with your weapons, I’ll take you out on a mission that will be just the two of us,” he promised.

Baekhyun almost vibrated in place with joy and somehow kept his face indifferent, “Three days is a long time without you.”

“That’s 72 hours of good behavior that I’m expecting from you,” Chanyeol confirmed.

 Baekhyun made a soft whining sound in the back of his throat, “72 hours of being trapped in this place?  Kyungsoo won’t even let me downstairs!”

“Under my orders, so don’t be stingy with him,” Chanyeol replied and saw the glare Baekhyun was giving him.  He tugged sharply on the collar, “If you break our deal, I’ll see to your punishment personally,” he threatened.

“You could had given me the best fucking of my life before you decided to leave,” Baekhyun scowled.

“If I had done that, you wouldn’t be awake right now and you’d be more furious that I had left without a word,” Chanyeol teased.  He pushed Baekhyun back onto the mattress and as soon as he had Baekhyun pinned, he kissed him, “I know you get anxious when I’m not around,” he murmured and felt Baekhyun frown.  He kissed Baekhyun’s neck, “But I’m not leaving you,” he promised; he may have not knowing a lot of Baekhyun’s history, but he could sense abandonment issues from a mile away, as he had those same problems as well.

It explained parts of Baekhyun’s irrational attitude and constant need for a distraction when Chanyeol was away, as he’s witnessed Baekhyun during his worst moments.  He nuzzled his boyfriend affectionately, “You’ll be okay and I’ll be back before you even notice when I’m gone.”

“I always know when you’re gone,” Baekhyun sulked.  He sat up when Chanyeol finally rolled off him and he grabbed Chanyeol by the sleeve, “You better come back to me.”

Chanyeol just smiled adoringly at Baekhyun, whose hold hadn’t relented, “I will, baby, you’re worrying over nothing.”

Baekhyun didn’t answer, he just relaxed his hand and let Chanyeol step away from him and felt a shiver roll up his spine and he again gave Chanyeol his saddest puppy eyes, to which, Chanyeol just cooed at him and kissed his cheeks and forehead.

“I’ll see you Saturday, I love you, behave, and remember our deal, okay?” Chanyeol reminded him once more and gave him another quick kiss before grabbing his duffel bag.

Baekhyun kept quiet and watched him go, the bedroom door closing with a soft click and told himself this was another part of Chanyeol’s responsibilities.  He let out a soft whine; he never felt more like a lonely puppy than when Chanyeol was gone, he hated that he already felt an anxiousness building up under his skin, an itch that started to form when the person who controlled the impulsive actions was gone.  He looped his fingers through the collar that was fastened around his neck and tugged slightly, the panic dulled somewhat, he wanted to wear his choker until Chanyeol came back, but he didn’t want to accidentally chafe his skin, even if the material was soft.

He went to the bedroom window that overlooked the front lawn and he saw Chanyeol’s car heading down the driveway and he gripped the curtain tightly before telling himself to relax, all he’d need is a distraction.

With that, Baekhyun headed to the bathroom to take a shower and would plan a late outfit, he’d drag Sehun with him, kicking and screaming if he had to; he was going to make it a fun night.

~~~

“Chanyeol is going to kill you,” Sehun deadpanned as he sipped at his vodka water, eyeing the stranger, who was now face down on the dance floor.  He looked over to Baekhyun, the shorter was riled up, glaring down at the man, “We should probably go before we get found out,” he said in Baekhyun’s ear. 

The younger really hoped no one saw Baekhyun knife that guy, in Sehun’s opinion, he believed that the guy had it coming, as he acted like he didn’t understand the meaning of _no_ and repeatedly groped Baekhyun and even tried to stick his hand in Baekhyun’s pants before getting a knife to the throat.

Would he snitch to Chanyeol?  No.  Even if they had a strict “no killing policy of innocent pedestrians”, which included those who got handsy in bars.

Would he vouch for Baekhyun if he got caught by their leader?  Also, no.  Sehun didn’t have a death wish; Chanyeol was nice, as long as people listened and did what they were told.

Sehun looked over Baekhyun when they were leaving, he didn’t see a trace of remorse or even fear in the elder, he just watched him simply patter around the alleyway to give false leads when the police would get involved and run them into a dead end and leave Mr. Bled Out on the Dance Floor as an unsolved case.

He couldn’t wait for that to be an episode on Buzzfeed Unsolved.

As Sehun waited he briefly played a game on his phone, he only glanced up when he saw a shadowy figure standing by the club’s entrance, he glanced up at the man once before looking back down at his phone and he felt his fight instincts kick in when the man lingered far too longer than a drunk would.  When he looked back up, he noticed that the man was staring off down the alley that Baekhyun had vanished down; Sehun slid a hand into his front pocket to grab his switchblade.

The man in the dark hoodie stubbed out a cigarette against the brick walling before peering one more time down the alley before slipping back the club without a glance back.

Sehun’s tensed muscles relaxed and he let out a slow breath and nearly shouted for Baekhyun to hurry the fuck up; his nerves were still tingling and he suddenly wanted Baekhyun within sight.

Baekhyun returned moments later to Sehun, who was leaning against the driver’s side door, before sliding into car after Baekhyun nodded to him.  He exhaled slowly, body quivering, “It was too fast,” he whispered.

Sehun merged into traffic, “For you or for him?” he drawled, arching an eyebrow.

“Shut up,” Baekhyun grumbled at him unhappily.  It hadn’t even been 24-hours and he had broken his deal and his insides squirmed, which only happened when Chanyeol was involved.  Maybe he’d think it was just a drunken dream, as he was a little tipsy, but the rush in his veins said otherwise and he gave Sehun a sad look, “You aren’t going to tell Chanyeol are you?”

Sehun side-eyed him briefly before paying attention to the road again, “That you acted in self-defense?”

“He knows that I can knock someone unconscious, he wouldn’t have been upset if I did that, but I just killed a person…in the middle of the club, who knows if anyone saw it,” Baekhyun muttered.

“I won’t say anything if it doesn’t come up,” Sehun promised.  “Just let check you over before you go see Yixing, I think one of your wrists are bleeding again.”

Baekhyun looked down at his arms and the left wrist that got more fucked up still had gauze wrapped around it and he saw a faint seepage and he groaned unhappily, “He’ll scold me for not being careful.”

“Better that than him knowing that you murked some pervert in a club,” Sehun responded to him and he just rolled his eyes at Baekhyun’s whine. 

Baekhyun knew Sehun well enough that the younger didn’t carry on pointless conversation, he glanced at him and saw that he was gripping the wheel far too tightly, “What’s the matter?  Other than me knifing someone…you don’t ever get this peeved.”

Sehun shrugged at him absentmindedly, “Don’t know, just got a weird vibe from a person who followed us out.”

Baekhyun turned his full attention to Sehun, “Do you think he saw?”

“Hard to tell,” Sehun shrugged again.  “We were cramped pretty tight in there, I doubt it though, the lights were strobing, the music was too loud for anyone to hear him gurgle, there wasn’t a blood spray, but he did look down the alley that you had gone down.”

“Maybe he thought I would be an easy target,” Baekhyun scoffed.  “There seems to be an increase of traffickers lately.”

“Yea, please don’t do anything stupid like that again,” Sehun glanced down at Baekhyun’s hands briefly.

Baekhyun merely hummed, he glanced out the window, watching the road lights pass as it was the only thing he could actually see.  He furrowed his brow as he thought, “Yeollie was convinced that there was someone following us, too.”

“When was that?” Sehun asked.

“When he and I went to work, just the other day,” Baekhyun informed him. 

“Do you think that it’s probably the same guy?” Sehun asked him, lips thinning at the possibility; it could be slim to none, but in this life, the odds were often higher than they expected.

“Perhaps,” Baekhyun replied, “he could have been part of the dock gang that Chanyeol wiped out.  He could be a seller or part of the transportation, who knows,” Baekhyun shrugged at him.

“And it’s going to stay like that, you’re not doing any recon,” Sehun said firmly.

 Baekhyun smiled at him adoringly, “You’re so cute when you try to boss me around.”

Sehun glared at him, his grip on the wheel tightening again, before leering at the road, “You were almost taken once, I’m not going to let anything happen to you while Chanyeol Hyung is out.”

“I can handle myself, Sehunnie,” Baekhyun reminded him, an overly sweet tone to his voice that he only got when he was getting annoyed.

“Chanyeol would _literally_ murder one of us if anything were to happen to you,” Sehun growled.  “I’m not risking my life or any of our crew’s lives just because you got too impatient to wait for Chanyeol to get back and report to him.”

“Then I’ll make sure that nothing happens to me,” Baekhyun replied easily.  He felt a giddiness starting to bubble up at the thought of the man who Sehun saw actually being the man from the day before; Baekhyun wondered briefly if that’s who Chanyeol was looking for.

Sehun gritted his teeth as he pulled into the garage and saw Baekhyun hop out the moment the car came to a rolling stop.  He quickly got out of his car and followed Baekhyun inside, “You don’t know if he was just a man stepping outside for a smoke, which was probably it, nothing else,” he said.

“Well, he could have also followed us inside the bar,” Baekhyun said dismissively.  He was heading to the elevator to head to the weapons floor as Sehun followed him like a distraught puppy, he stopped at the elevator door, “Sehun, leave it, or I will knock you out,” he threatened, narrowing his eyes.

“You’re being reckless,” Sehun said, towering over Baekhyun and he knew that even if he had height and a lean build, Baekhyun could still laydown some damage on him.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes as he heard the elevator doors open, “Aren’t I always?”

“Yes, you are, which is you’re not going anywhere.”

Baekhyun turned at the voice and he saw Minseok in the elevator with Yixing and he scowled and whipped back around to glare at Sehun, “Never took you as a snitch.”

“He’s not,” Yixing frowned at the venomous tone Baekhyun used towards the youngest member of their tightknit group.  “He’s worried about you, Baekhyun.  You shouldn’t be out doing something like this anyway,” he had stepped off the elevator with Minseok, who was still glaring at Baekhyun.  “Your wounds are still healing and without a doubt, your weapon skills aren’t going to be at topnotch.”

Baekhyun bit his tongue from almost correcting him that he could still kill, he glared at Sehun, who just kept his mouth shut, and he felt some of his annoyance towards the younger relent some.

Minseok still leveled Baekhyun with a glare, “You’re staying here and that’s final, understand?”

Baekhyun plastered on a grin, “Sure, Stand-in, whatever you say,” he agreed lightly and he saw the way Minseok locked up his stance.  “What?  I’m doing what you asked.”

“It’s never that easy with you, Baekhyun,” Minseok scowled at him. 

“I made a deal with Yeollie,” Baekhyun told him.  “Good behavior means I can start training again and be allowed to go on missions again if it comes up.”

Minseok eyed him still before just giving him a curt nod, “I trust you, Baekhyun, don’t make me regret it.”

The younger simply hummed at him, “Have I ever given you reason to ever doubt me?”

“Doubt your loyalty towards Chanyeol?  No.  Doubt your loyalty towards the rest of us, yes,” Minseok wasn’t kind about it.  He hated the sharp grin that Baekhyun gave him, far too deranged in his opinion, the grin of a psychopath, someone who he couldn’t trust completely without the fear of having a knife lodged in his back.  He had known Baekhyun for a few years, but despite that, he knew little to nothing of Baekhyun, other than that he was brought in by Chanyeol and the fact that Baekhyun would gladly die for Chanyeol or kill for him with no questions asked, as for the rest of them, he gathered that Baekhyun could care less what happened to them, perhaps not Sehun, he could tell that he had a tiny soft spot for the youngest.

Yixing could still feel the high tension and he sighed softly, “Baekhyun, c’mon, I need to change your bandages anyway,” he murmured, he’d also have to clean the cuts on Baekhyun’s palms that were self-inflicted from clenching his hands tightly.

Baekhyun wordlessly obeyed, slinking by Minseok to the elevator that had remained open and stood in the furthest corner from Yixing.  He fiddled with the bandages and hummed softly, “Sorry for acting like a brat,” he murmured.

Yixing perked up at the apology and he patted Baekhyun lightly on the shoulder, “No need to apologize, Baekhyun.”

“Anything from Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asked him as he followed Yixing to the med-bay and hopped up on the examination table without any prompting.

Yixing washed his hands before coming back over to Baekhyun, “What makes you think he has spoken to me?”

“He trusts you,” Baekhyun said simply, offering his wrapped wrist to Yixing.  “He knows that if something goes south, then that I’d the one to track him down.”

Yixing checked over the progress and saw that most of the stitches had dissolved and nodded to himself, “I can assure you that Chanyeol’s fine and I haven’t heard anything from him, because it’s barely been a day.  Speaking of which, you and Sehun got home early,” he commented.  It was almost one in the morning, the two had left around 11 and Yixing honestly didn’t expect them to be back home until eight or nine the following morning.

Baekhyun shrugged as Yixing salved more ointment onto his wrist, “Didn’t feel like staying out late.”

Yixing eyed him skeptically, “What’s the club?  Don’t you usually go there during your free time with Sehun or Chanyeol?”

“No, different place, didn’t care to catch the name, since it sucked,” Baekhyun said.

Yixing hummed lightly at that and secured the new gauze, “Okay, well, you know the drill, don’t put too strain on them, use a stress ball for about ten minutes a day for each hand, stop immediately if you feel any sort of sharp pains and come to me if that happens.”

“Sir, yes, sir,” Baekhyun mock saluted him and slid off the table and stretched up to his tiptoes with a satisfied sound.  “I think I’m going to go bed anyway, I don’t have the college stamina that I used to have,” he pouted.

“You went to school?” Yixing asked him.

“Mm, no, didn’t really time to take classes, nor did I have a laptop at the time to take online classes,” Baekhyun stated as rolled his sleeve of his jacket back down.

Yixing gave him soft look, “You’re very intelligent, any college would have loved to have you.”

Baekhyun flushed at the compliment, which was a bit weird for him, as he really only took to Chanyeol’s praises.  He thanked him softly, “Yea, shame that I can’t even start.”

“I’m sure you could, you know how safe and protected our foundation is,” Yixing pressed and he saw the closed off expression that slipped onto Baekhyun’s face and he internally berated himself. 

“I couldn’t,” Baekhyun murmured, he was halfway hidden by the doorframe, he drummed his fingers on the metal doorframe.  “Society is much safer when my attention is trained on people who actually deserve to be decimated…had I never been brought into his life, I know things would have been much more difficult for me.”

Yixing nodded slowly, “Despite you being a wild thing, I’m quite glad that you’re on my side.”

Baekhyun didn’t bother to correct him, he just gave him a small grin, “Thank you, _Gege_ ,” he softly said before slinking away to go bury himself under the covers of his and Chanyeol’s bed upstairs, breathe in the lingering scent of his partner to help lull him to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned on making this chapter more zesty with the return of Chanyeol...but I failed; I plan to make the next one much spicier~~~

The next two days passed slowly, which annoyed Baekhyun to no end, he decided to keep himself trapped in doors, lest he do something that cannot be undone—again—and then disappoint Chanyeol.

So, he did a harsh clean that took him all morning and all night the second day, he remembered seeing Kyungsoo’s bewildered expression when he saw Baekhyun with a mop, scrubbing at the kitchen floors and then moving on to scrub around the faucets of the sink in the kitchen and every corner in the bathrooms, even doing the laundry, which the younger actually assisted Baekhyun with.

Cleaning the game room was the worst, mostly because Sehun hibernated in there, acting like a first year in college, which was a little shocking because Baekhyun knew he had manners, Sehun had been raised by the late grandmother who had been the only surviving person of Sehun’s family, but Sehun tended to still be babied by the others, despite the dark lifestyle they lived in.

Even if Baekhyun didn’t feel strong emotional attachment, nor loving affection for people or things, he never raised his voice or snapped at Sehun for petty things unless it involved his work, and always doted and gave Sehun sweets when he saw the younger.

Cleaning his messes didn’t annoying Baekhyun as much as they did Kyungsoo, who was yelling at Sehun for being a slob, while Baekhyun was vacuuming and trading out the blankets to wash the others and once the game room had been purified—Kyungsoo’s words—Baekhyun just gave Sehun a sweet smile and pinched his cheeks before following Kyungsoo out of the room to tackle the hall.

The rest of the day had been a blur, his hands hurt and he ended up back in Yixing’s infirmary for ripping a few stitches, Kyungsoo had dragged him there, but Baekhyun couldn’t really process what was going on, his mind was somewhere else that involved Chanyeol and what he could be doing with his mouth other than chewing on his bottom lip and twisting his mouth into a scowl when he heard Yixing yipping in his ear about overdoing it and then having two new stitches being sewn into his almost healed wrist.

“You’ll have a more noticeable scar now,” Yixing frowned.  He checked Baekhyun’s right wrist that had finished healing first, he thumbed gently over the skin, feeling the slight raise of scarred tissue, but it hadn’t whitened over, it blended with the rest of the unmarred skin of Baekhyun’s arms.  He had wrapped Baekhyun’s left wrist up again after doublechecking his stitching work before going over to his cabinet to grab a pill bottle.

“I’ll deal with it,” Baekhyun grumbled.  He had been lying on his side, sulking as he got scolded for the last fifteen minutes, “Can I go now?  Kyungsoo and I are almost done.”

“No, you’re done cleaning for the rest of the day,” Yixing told him.  He shook out two white pills out of an unlabeled pill container and gave them to Baekhyun, he saw the suspicious look the younger was giving him, “I’m not going to kill you, Baekhyun,” he sighed.

“These look different from the other ones I took,” Baekhyun said, but obediently took them when Yixing handed him a small paper cup filled with water.  He grimaced at the bitter, chalky aftertaste and his body did a whole revolted shiver; he wanted to wring his tongue of the flavor.

“These will help reduce any swelling as well, they’ll dull any pain, and you can expect that you will feel groggy for at least a day,” Yixing listed off.

Baekhyun stared at him before becoming enraged, “You _drugged_ me?!” he shouted.

“I mean, I usually do, you took the other ones without a complaint,” Yixing shrugged, not minding that Baekhyun looked less than a second away from assaulting him.

“Because I was in pain before!” Baekhyun shouted.  He thought about making himself throw them back up, he hated the feeling, at least when he went to bed and took them he could sleep, but he didn’t want to do that now, not when Chanyeol would be home the next morning.

“Since you’re already down here, you can sleep it off in the room you were in before,” Yixing stated, steering Baekhyun to where he had been the first time.  He didn’t have to make Baekhyun change, as he had already been wearing sweatpants and light shirt from cleaning the mansion, and he had to do was tuck Baekhyun in, fold the extra blanket under the mattress, and dim the lights before slipping out the door.

As he settled on top of his chair, Yixing let out a soft sigh of relief; he wouldn’t have to deal with any of Baekhyun’s random outbursts, nor would he have to give Chanyeol any bad news.  He went back to his medical files of JunMyeon’s progress, he documented that there was a small spike in his scans, a positive sign that he was getting closer to being responsive.

He could at least share some good news, he just wondered what news Chanyeol would bring him in return, he hoped it wasn’t something that required extensive observation, as he already had JunMyeon to watch over.

Yixing sighed, rubbing at his closed eyes, “Worry about it tomorrow,” he mumbled; it was late and he was eager to fall face first in bed.

~~~

It was almost noon when Kyungsoo heard footsteps leading into the kitchen, he had fixed a late breakfast for everyone and he soon saw Chanyeol’s looming figure coming into the kitchen.  He frowned at how exhausted Chanyeol looked, dark circles under his eyes, crimson hair messy and windswept, even his clothes hung off him; it must have been an excruciating three days.

“Coffee?” Jongdae offered Chanyeol, who nodded, gratitude whispered as he basically inhaled it.  He shared a worried look with Minseok before looking back at Chanyeol, “Good to see you again, uh, you probably already know that I’m dying to get the details, but you look like you could sleep for a week, man.”

Chanyeol placed the empty mug down and took the buttered toast Kyungsoo offered him, “I will brief you guys when I’m not about to pass out,” he promised.  “Nothing major, so you don’t have to work yourselves up,” he murmured around a bite of toast.

He didn’t eat everything, which made Kyungsoo frown at him, but Chanyeol could only tiredly apologize, it was a chore to even move his lips.  He saw Yixing struggling to remain sitting and not go doctor mode on him, “Don’t worry,” Chanyeol said, “if anything is wrong, you’ll have Baekhyun at your door in less than a minute.”

“He’s already pissed with me, I don’t need him watching my every move like a hawk,” Yixing frowned.

“Where is he anyway?” Chanyeol asked him.

“Upstairs in your bedroom,” Yixing answered him.  “The moment he was able to actually move, he promised to terrorize me after he slept off the rest of the drug I gave him.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect your precious lab and snacks from his greedy hands,” Chanyeol promised him. 

Sehun looked away from his DS that he was playing on to look at Yixing, “Hyung, you can stay with me, Baekhyun Hyung doesn’t resort to unnecessary violence when I’m in the room.”

Kai chuckled from where he was resting his head on Sehun’s shoulder, watching the younger play the videogame, “I have no idea how Hyung is so lenient with you.”

Minseok scoffed quietly, “I doubt you’ll have to protect him when he’s too busy being—”

Jongdae slapped his hand across Minseok’s mouth he drank his coffee with his other hand and gave Kyungsoo a warning look too when the cook looked ready to agree with Minseok.

“All right, all right,” Chanyeol sighed, waving his hands in a calming gesture to settle the small tizzy his crew was getting into among each other.  “I’ll be in my office later tonight, possibly,” he said.  “If nothing major happened while I was gone that will not need any immediate action, your schedules are free,” he said and then cut his gaze over to where Minseok and Yixing were sitting together, “I will need to speak to both of you later tonight, if plan on waking up; I’ll email you two when I get through some of my paperwork that has undoubtfully stacked up.”

They both nodded and promised to be on standby if Chanyeol needed them much earlier, just in case.

Chanyeol wished them all a good morning/good night before trekking upstairs, he was hurrying just a little to see his beloved again and soon he was stepping into his bedroom.  He saw Baekhyun sit up immediately, a hostile glare in his eyes before it faded and surprise replaced the heated look, “Hi, Hyunnie,” he smiled tiredly.

Baekhyun launched himself from the bed and nearly tackled Chanyeol over, he kissed him until his lungs burned and even then, he was ignoring the pain.  He pushed Chanyeol to sit down on the bed so he could situate himself on his boyfriend’s lap, “I’ve missed you,” Baekhyun murmured, arms wound around Chanyeol’s neck.

“I can tell,” Chanyeol mused, kissing Baekhyun’s cheek.  “I’m very tired, baby, so I’m not up for much, sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Baekhyun was quick to reassure him.  “Can I at least take care of you?”

“How so?” Chanyeol asked him curiously, he didn’t see a devious gleam in Baekhyun’s eyes, nor a teasing smirk on his face.

“Let me give you a bath, you don’t smell like you,” Baekhyun frowned; Chanyeol smelled different, like a stranger, and Baekhyun didn’t like that.  He slid off Chanyeol’s lap, “I’ll run the bath,” he said, not waiting for an answer before he was going into the connecting bathroom to run the water in their deep claw-foot bathtub that was separated from the shower.

Despite being exhausted, Chanyeol felt the low burn of arousal, as his boyfriend walked around, wearing one of his oversized T-shirts, he wondered if Baekhyun was wearing clingy short-shorts because it looked like he wore nothing under the shirt.  He heard the tap start and the rushing water and he exhaled softly; he was back home, about to take a warm bath, and his cute boyfriend was going to take care of him.

Baekhyun grabbed a clean towel from the linen closet and went to Chanyeol’s side of the closet and grabbed a clean, soft shirt and shorts before going back into the bathroom and placed them on the sink counter.  He added just a generic scent of bubbles, as he and Chanyeol weren’t avid fans of flowery smells, and then he was going back into the bedroom to grab Chanyeol by the hands to guide him into the bathroom.

Chanyeol let Baekhyun push him to sit on the closed toilet seat he let Baekhyun undress him until he was just in his boxers, he saw Baekhyun’s gaze sweep over him, but it wasn’t for a sexual purpose and he met eye contact with his boyfriend, he saw him frowning, “I wasn’t hurt, Baek, I’m just tired.”

“Still, I don’t like it when you look less than your normal self,” Baekhyun frowned at him.  He stopped the tap when he saw that the tub had filled a little more than halfway and he grabbed the shampoo and the condition and bodywash from the shower, by the time he got back, Chanyeol was already submerged up to his shoulders in bubbles.

Chanyeol basically melted, surrounded by warm water and listened to his boyfriend humming softly, “You don’t sing anymore,” he commented when Baekhyun got closer, he tilted his head back and looked up at Baekhyun.

“Singing really wasn’t my thing,” Baekhyun mumbled, sitting the containers down on the tiled floor.  He grabbed a washrag that was neat stacked on top of others on a table near the tub and dunked it into the water, he felt Chanyeol grab his hand and he looked at him, “What?”

Chanyeol blinked at the sudden hostility, “Should you really tend to me?  Aren’t your wrists still healing?”

“I’m fine, it’s just my left wrist that needs more time,” Baekhyun replied at almost a mumble; he was fortunate that he was ambidextrous, so training wouldn’t be too taxing for him.  He lathered the washcloth before grabbing Chanyeol’s left arm and carefully ran the sudsy cloth over his skin and gave his boyfriend a hand massage before doing the same to the other.

Chanyeol nearly nodded off when Baekhyun soothingly washed his back and gave his shoulders a massage as well, he thought he was going to drown from pleasure when Baekhyun finally got to wash as his hair, he loved feeling those slender fingers work through his hair.  He heard Baekhyun start humming again softly and he opened his eyes and saw the concentrated look in Baekhyun’s eyes, “Why did you stop singing?” he prompted him softly.

He remembered that first time he met Baekhyun, despite it being in the club, Baekhyun could sing, they went to karaoke bars when they built more of a friendship, Chanyeol bringing some of his college friends, and Baekhyun out-sang all of them; he won a lot of chicken that night.

Baekhyun flicked his gaze to Chanyeol’s briefly before looking away to focus on rinsing out Chanyeol’s hair, “Dunno, I don’t sing at bars anymore, so there’s not really a point.”

“But I love your voice,” Chanyeol pouted at him.

Baekhyun snickered softly, “You seem to be the only one in this place who does.”

“Hm, then you can sing only just for me,” Chanyeol replied smugly, letting his eyes flutter shut and let Baekhyun continue to pamper him; he’ll admit that he was a little surprised that Baekhyun hadn’t done anything else, nothing promiscuous, as he was then dried off and let his boyfriend dress him into sleep clothes, gently towel dry his hair, and then he was being pushed towards their bed and soon had a human octopus coiled around him.

This was exactly what Chanyeol needed and sleep took him happily.

~~~

Baekhyun jolted when the bedroom door was being banged on, he slid over Chanyeol protectively, he glared at the door as he snatched the gun that was wedged between the mattress and the spring box, he cocked it and aimed, about to pull the trigger when he heard Yixing’s muffled shout for Chanyeol.

Chanyeol was already awake, he had pushed himself to rest on his elbows, while Baekhyun straddle his waist, looking rather lethal despite with bedhead and creases on his right cheek from where he slept on Chanyeol’s arm.  He soothingly rubbed at Baekhyun’s hip, “Easy,” he cajoled and slid Baekhyun off him and called for Yixing to come in.

The underground medic didn’t waste any time and came into the bedroom, looking ruffled and wheezing slightly from sprinting, “Ji-Yong called, there was a break in at the office just thirty minutes ago!”

Baekhyun frowned, it wasn’t a complete emergency in his opinion, he had expected the news to be that JunMyeon had woken up, and he watched Chanyeol quickly get out of bed, “We don’t have anything important there,” he said, putting the safety back on the gun.

Yixing eyed him warily when he saw the younger putting the gun back up; he was fortunate that Baekhyun hadn’t shot him through the door, even if it would have taken a few shots to get through the reinforced door.  He saw Chanyeol almost naked and he blushed, turning to look at Baekhyun again, “They didn’t go through the whole office, just Chanyeol’s, is what Ji-Yong had been told by the police.”

Chanyeol had finished pulling on jeans and a hoodie, “Baekhyun, if you’re not dressed in two minutes, we’re leaving you,” he ordered and followed Yixing out the bedroom.  “Did they say what was missing?”

“Ji-Yong doesn’t know what’s missing, the alarms hadn’t been tripped in the main office, the surveillance had been cut, but the silent alarm in your office had been triggered and notified the police,” Yixing said.

Sehun jogged down the stairs looking wideawake, “Luhan called me, he told me what happened, he said that he’ll be there when we get there.”

Baekhyun was bounding down the stairs after him, in similar clothes to Chanyeol, “So they don’t know who broke in?  No prints?  Who is to say that Luhan didn’t already wipe the place clean?”

Sehun gave the shorter a menacing stare, “He _wouldn’t_ do that,” he growled.

The shorter just rocked on the heels of his feet and shrugged, “Guess we’ll never know,” Baekhyun said sweetly.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes, “Enough, Baekhyun, let’s go,” he stated and led the way to the garage to climb into his jeep, Baekhyun took shotgun of course and the other two slid in the backseats.

“Jongin and Kyungsoo are already checking the surveillance from the streets, once they get a target, they’ll notify you and Minseok and Jongdae are on standby,” Yixing informed him.

“No, I want Minseok and Jongdae following us, I want them to cover the grounds to make sure that whoever broke into my office isn’t still out there, waiting to take one of us out, I don’t give a shit if the police are still there,” Chanyeol ordered him.

Baekhyun had shivers running up his spine because that was the voice he loved when Chanyeol was in leader mode, “Do you want me out with them?”

“No, you’re staying with me, Yixing, and Sehun,” Chanyeol shook his head, he didn’t see Baekhyun’s pout.  “If they cut the whole building’s surveillance and they’re somehow still inside, I want you to go after them.”

Yixing was getting updates from Ji-Yong from text, “He just text me again and said that our floor is clear, they’re still checking the remaining floors, which could take a while.”

Chanyeol puffed out an annoyed sound and drove a little faster, he glanced back in the rearview mirror at their youngest crew member, “Sehun, what did Luhan say?”

Sehun was checking his phone, “Mm, not much, he must be working right now.  He said that they came through the main doors of the office, but when they were finished going through your office, they escape out the window.”

“How?” Chanyeol asked in disbelief, their office wasn’t close to the first floor and his office window did not open at the whole wall was glass.

“They used one of those window cleaner’s bridges,” Baekhyun said, he remembered when he and Chanyeol had gone to work earlier that week that he saw it suspended a couple floors above Chanyeol’s office.

“Luhan just text me that,” Sehun stated.  He frowned, “Why the all the effort?”

“There’s only one way in and out, there are stairs, but we’d still have to go out the office doors to get to the stairs and it leads out front, which would have taken them straight to the police,” Chanyeol scowled.  “They knew the layout,” he growled.

“They were watching us?” Baekhyun questioned, he didn’t recall seeing any familiar faces or any one that stuck out; it made an itchy feeling crawl under his skin.

“They can’t know where we live, they would have set the security feed off that lines the front gates and the surrounding area, Kyungsoo even set up security on the roof of the house to tag any drones,” Yixing informed them.

“I’ll ask him about it when we get back,” Chanyeol said and then was pulling off to the side of the street when they arrived at the building.  He shut his jeep off and climbed out, the other three following with him, he squinted as the flashing lights of three police cars that had boxed off the road; it lit up the dark street, as even the streetlights of the whole block had been shut off.

Baekhyun stood at Chanyeol’s side and spotted Ji-Yong, who saw them, and came hustling over, the older man was still in his pajamas and looked exhausted, he didn’t greet older man and simply observed him.

“Chanyeol, thank the Lord that you got here,” Ji-Yong sighed in relief, he was shivering a little as it was only 4 in the morning on Sunday and the temperature had dropped.

“Sorry that you had to rush out there,” Chanyeol apologized.  He gestured to the one officer that was standing by the doors, “How many are with him?”

“Just three,” Ji-Yong replied, “they might bring more though and there’s a detective in your office.”

Just as he said that, a boyish looking man with his hair pushed back in a stylish flare stepped out of the building and came towards them, his gaze zeroed in on Sehun, but he didn’t speak to him, his doe-like eyes were steel as they cut over to Chanyeol, “Are you Park Chanyeol?”

“Yes,” Chanyeol knew this was Luhan.  “I’m the current stand-in owner of the company.”

Luhan nodded, “I checked the documents, follow me.”

Ji-Yong looked worried, “Is it safe for all of them?  Should they stay with me?” he gestured to the group of four.

“As far as I know, the floors up to Mr. Park’s office have been cleared, they’ll be fine, you may leave if you prefer, as your manager is here,” Luhan stated.  He clearly wanted them go back inside and was bit sharper with his statement than intended, because even Sehun looked at him a little judgingly.

“R-right, um, I guess I’ll go home,” Ji-Yong said uncertainly, looking to Chanyeol for permission.

“Of course, Ji-Yong, I’ll send out a mass email to our staff that the office will be closed this week for precaution,” Chanyeol reassured him.  He gave him a comforting smile, “Take care and thank you for being here.”

“It wasn’t a problem, stay safe have a good night,” Ji-Yong replied and parted ways from the group.

“Civilians,” Luhan muttered dryly, eyes narrowing slightly.

“Be kind to him,” Chanyeol chided him, “he’s innocent, even if his husband is part of my team.”

“That’s even worse,” Luhan sighed.  He took them to the front door and saw the police officer eye them warily, “They’re with me, this is Mr. Park, he’s the office manager of the floor that was broken into, he’s going to identify any missing documents or objects.”

The policeman nodded and let them pass, radioing to the other officers that Luhan was going back in and bringing the owner and three others.  He nodded at they passed and then stood guard again.

They took the stairs up and Baekhyun was grumbly about that because he was tired, but wanted to get there quicker. 

When they reached the office, Luhan had the doors still open and with caution tape that he lifted for them to walk under, “The lock to the doors had been gutted, but other than that, nothing was broken other than the window in your office.”

Chanyeol never locked his office door if Ji-Yong needed to drop something off there and he would have to change that now, as the intruder only wanted something from his office as the cubicles that were off to the side were in pristine condition.

They all went into Chanyeol’s office, the mess was annoying to the mob leader, papers were all over the floor, the books that JunMyeon had given Chanyeol were thrown from the shelves, his desk drawers that had been locked had been torn open, the couch had been flipped up against the wall, and he looked over to his window and saw that the hole had been cut low enough for them to crawl and make their escape onto the window-cleaner’s bridge and he peered down and saw that it was near the ground.

Luhan looked to Chanyeol, “Did you have anything valuable here?”

Chanyeol shook his head, “I don’t keep anything here.”

“Have you collected everything that you wanted?  Pictures and what not?” Baekhyun asked Luhan.

Luhan handed Baekhyun a pair of latex gloves, “Because you guys and you know what you’re looking for, go ahead.”

Baekhyun pulled them on and then started to leaf through the papers on the ground, most of them were just reports from Ji-Yong, magazines, newspapers.  He scanned everything, stacking them neatly when he was done.

Chanyeol was looking over his desk with Yixing, he grumbled at the damages because it was nice damn desk and now he’d have to get a replacement.  He saw scrapes at the bottom of the emptied drawers and he saw Yixing peering at the same marks in the other drawers too.

“He was looking for false bottomed drawers,” Yixing stated.  He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, “Did you have those for this desk?”

“No,” Chanyeol shook his head.  “I don’t keep anything here,” he repeated.  He saw Baekhyun place his lamp back on the edge of the desk where it had been when he froze, “Baek,” he called.

Baekhyun looked at him and saw Chanyeol staring at the vacant spot where a picture frame was supposed to be and he looked around on the floor, nudging stray crumpled pieces of paper out the way, he and Chanyeol both did a sweep of the whole office, while Yixing cleaned up a bit.

“What is it?” Sehun asked them, he was standing next to Luhan at this point, the detective was showing him surveillance up until the video got cut.

“The picture of Baekhyun and me is gone,” Chanyeol stated, eyes narrowing angrily; it was that man he had been tracking down, _he_ broke into Chanyeol’s office.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, my b, I forgot to cross-post on here.
> 
> I also complete forgot to cross post my new fic "White Noise" on here too....I'll upload that in a bit. It's ChanBaek and vampire!Chanyeol, because I'm still obsessed with pre-teen shit in my early twenties, I certainly write like one too :p

** Seven **

“Why would they take the picture of you and Baekhyun?” Luhan asked Chanyeol.  “Are you in some disagreement with another group and are they trying to use Baekhyun as some sort of token?”

“No,” Chanyeol frowned, he grabbed Baekhyun and kept him close, acting as if he didn’t have hold or sight on Baekhyun, then that man would take him.

Baekhyun could feel the tenseness of Chanyeol’s hold and he peered at him, “What is it?” he asked.

“Those few days that I was out, I had a weird feeling about a person who I saw just across the street from here, it was at the Starbucks that you and I went to after work,” Chanyeol said to Baekhyun.  “He had been watching you the whole time, the only time he stopped was when I looked at him.”

“So what?” Baekhyun frowned; he turned heads, he knew that, it was part of his role as Chanyeol’s group, to be the one to draw people in.

Sehun’s normally bored face turned serious all of a sudden, “Hyung,” he called and saw Chanyeol turn to him, “Baekhyun and I went to a club that night the same day that you left, Baekhyun had, uh, when we had to leave, I saw this guy staring down the alley Baekhyun Hyung went down before going back inside.”

Chanyeol turned towards Baekhyun, “Why did you have to leave and what were you doing in the alley?” he demanded.

Baekhyun gritted his teeth, “Are you accusing me of doing this?  That wouldn’t make any sense!”

“No, I know you were with me,” Chanyeol shook his head.  “I had tailed the guy, I had gone to where I first spotted him and he had been there, I know he saw me alone, because he waited a few minutes before getting up and leaving and then I followed him that whole day, but he never went to an apartment, he never left the area until it was late, he had gotten a text and he took a cab downtown and I followed him until I lost him in traffic, I passed a club that night.”

“The Kore?” Baekhyun asked him.

Yixing looked at Baekhyun suspiciously, as the younger said he hadn’t remembered that name, “Baekhyun, there had been an accident there that night, I saw it on the news the next morning, a man had been murdered there, he had been stabbed.”

“Someone had gotten murdered and that guy Chanyeol was following must have been there too, as he clearly must have known where I was going to be,” Baekhyun shrugged.  “What has that to do with me?”

Chanyeol looked over to the youngest, “Sehun.”

The named man swallowed nervously and tried to brave face the question he knew that Chanyeol was going to ask.

“What happened that night?” Chanyeol asked; he knew if he asked Baekhyun for the truth, he would get it, but he wanted Baekhyun to know that he was disappointed with him.

Luhan saw how nervous Sehun was and carefully took his hand, “Sehun?” he called his name gently.

Baekhyun felt Chanyeol hold his wrist tighter and he wanted to fight back, he felt Yixing flanking his other side, “I’m not some wild animal,” he growled at him.

“But you’re behaving like one,” Chanyeol snapped.

Sehun let out a soft breath and gave Baekhyun an apologetic look, “We went to a club, this guy didn’t leave Baekhyun alone…we were in the middle of the dancefloor, no one noticed him get stabbed, and then Baekhyun planted a fake trail, but when I was waiting for him, I saw this lanky-ish man in a dark sweater, who looked to be about my height standing at the doorway, he was looking down the alley that Baekhyun had gone down, I think he would have tried something, had Baekhyun been alone at the club, he knew that we left together.”

“Well, your fake trail worked,” Luhan added dryly and completely unbeneficial to Baekhyun’s case.  “You’re lucky that it hadn’t been me assigned to that case and that it was some dumbass third liner.”

“Yea, _lucky_ me,” Baekhyun scathingly replied.

“We’re done here,” Chanyeol said tightly.  He looked at Yixing and Sehun, “Minseok and Jongdae are here, correct?”

Yixing nodded timidly, he could see how pissed Chanyeol was that it made _him_ unsettled.

“Ride back with them,” Chanyeol ordered, he whipped around to glare down at Baekhyun.  “You and I are going to talk.”

Baekhyun didn’t like that icy tone and he nearly resisted, but Chanyeol only had to give him a sharp look and Baekhyun was following after him like a scolded child.

“Right…I’ll just text them that we’re going with them,” Yixing said to Sehun, who just nodded at him, and he could tell that the younger wanted to be alone with Luhan for a moment, so he followed the other couple out and followed them down the stairs before standing off near the corner where the police officer couldn’t see.

Minseok and Jongdae pulled up to where Yixing was standing and Minseok was driving and unlocked the car doors and Yixing climbed into the back.

“No, Sehun?” Minseok asked him.

“Do you two mind waiting for a few minutes?” Yixing asked them, giving them both a pleading stare to not make him talk about whatever Sehun and Luhan might have been up to in Chanyeol’s office; he shivered at the thought.

Jongdae watched Chanyeol and Baekhyun heading towards the jeep, “What’s that about?”

Yixing sighed, “Baekhyun killed someone a few days ago, the same day Chanyeol left.”

“I shouldn’t be surprised,” Minseok muttered, watching the way Baekhyun had been manhandled into the jeep.  “Guess that means all of us need to keep clear of the second floor and keep our doors shut just in case.”

“I’ll text Jongin and Kyungsoo,” Jongdae mused, getting his phone out.

“Did you two hear anything from them regarding the situation?” Yixing asked him hopefully.

“No, when the streetlights had been downed, it also cut the video feed, whoever broke into Chanyeol’s office knows their stuff,” Minseok huffed unhappily; it was bad news for him because it possibly meant that he’d be on a stakeout and he was a little surprised that Chanyeol hadn’t ordered them to.

“Kyungsoo must be having a fit right now…” Yixing mumbled to himself; he’d have to stay out of the younger’s way, as he wasn’t the most approachable person when something was getting under his skin.

“If Kyungsoo isn’t happy, Jongin isn’t happy, and right now Chanyeol and Baekhyun are probably having a verbal fight, so I just say fuck tonight and hit a bar for a few hours until the fires die out back at home,” Jongdae suggested.

“Chanyeol may need us,” Yixing reminded him.  “Even if he’s currently berating Baekhyun, he may want us to stay on alert…and I need to get back to my lab, I’m wanting to check up on JunMyeon.”

Neither of them could argue with that and Jongdae grabbed his phone and text Sehun to hurry the fuck up and get outside.

Barely a minute later, Sehun was coming out of the building, his hair a little more messy than usual, but none of them even had the spirit to wolf whistle or tease Sehun.

Sehun could tell that it was bad and he kept his mouth shut; he felt a little guilty for holding them up and kept quiet when they took off back towards the mansion, he got a couple apology texts from Luhan and he kept reassuring the elder that it was fine; he was mostly worried about how his friendship or whatever he had with Baekhyun could be reestablished and he was worried what was going to happen to Baekhyun.

~~~

“I thought I could trust you,” Chanyeol seethed, he was glaring angrily out the windshield as he drove and he could see Baekhyun in his peripheral, glaring back at him.

“You can,” Baekhyun growled.  “What I did was in self-defense!”

“ _Self-defense_?” Chanyeol repeated in exasperation, he cut his glare at Baekhyun briefly before focusing back onto the road.  “Baekhyun, I know that you can apprehend someone without fucking stabbing them!  You’ve done plenty of hunt and retrieval jobs for me and all of them you brought back to me barely had a scratch on them, unless I told you to rough them up a bit.”

Baekhyun felt shame rush through him and he glowered outside, even if he couldn’t see anything, “He kept coming onto me when I told him to fuck off, so I made my message clear,” he said lowly.

“You should have just fucking broke his wrist, not murdered him,” Chanyeol spat.  “It’s already bad enough that there is some strange person coming for you, but now we have to make sure that the murder isn’t traced back to you.”

“It won’t be!” Baekhyun snapped.  “Luhan said himself that it’ll be untraceable and even if he has to step up to the plate, he’ll bring it to the other dead end I laid out.”

“Watch your tone, Baekhyun, I’m fucking pissed at you for not listening to me.  You knew what you were doing,” Chanyeol seethed, his hands gripped the steering wheel tightly.  He wasn’t going to snap or yell anymore, as Baekhyun would just argue back at him, but he was going to punish Baekhyun; his weapons would be stored away, he honest to god thought about whipping Baekhyun with a belt, but Baekhyun was too much of a masochist to see it as an actual punishment.

He’d have to lock Baekhyun up.

Kyungsoo told him that he could stick Baekhyun in the personal isolation cell that Kyungsoo had specifically made to hold Baekhyun, if it ever came down to it and would watch him to make sure he didn’t do anything drastic.

The rest of the drive was in stone silence, Chanyeol cut the engine the moment he put his jeep in park and turned to give Baekhyun a stern look, “We’re going to talk to Kyungsoo, you’ll keep your mouth _shut_ and then I’ll decide what to do with you,” he growled, he had to make it convincing, or else Baekhyun would not follow him down to Kyungsoo’s lair, at least, not willingly and Chanyeol didn’t think that he had the energy to wrestle Baekhyun down there.

“Fine,” Baekhyun gritted his teeth and got out the jeep, slamming the door shut a little too hard to just piss Chanyeol off even more.  He didn’t bother to wait for Chanyeol, already heading towards the elevator, he really didn’t want to be in a small area with him right now; his blood was running too hot, his skin felt too tight and he wanted to crawl out of it.

Chanyeol had managed to catch the elevator before the doors slid shut and he saw Baekhyun push himself into the furthest corner and then snatched him by the elbow when they were in the basement; he felt Baekhyun tensing to resist, but he pulled on Baekhyun once and the shorter just relented and let himself be pulled into Kyungsoo’s office.

“You’re back,” Jongin blinked sleepily.

“Yea, I’m guessing there’s no luck with you guys?” Chanyeol asked them and he saw the two shake their heads.  He cut his gaze to Kyungsoo, “This whole thing went red,” he sighed angrily.

Kyungsoo hummed and stood up from his seat, “Jongin, keep watch, won’t you?” he asked the taller as he walked to the other side of his desk.  He nodded at Chanyeol, the code phrase of Baekhyun needing to be put on lockdown had been spoken and he grabbed his keycard from a file, “C’mon, I’ll take you to my other smaller office, you can check the other feed from there,” he beckoned them.

Baekhyun sulkily walked between them, Chanyeol’s iron grip hadn’t relented at all and his elbow was starting to hurt, but he was sort of too tired to care.  He wondered why they were heading into the surgical room of Kyungsoo’s lab, where the more tightlipped captives were taken, but Chanyeol told him to keep his mouth shut.

Kyungsoo pushed through the doors that flapped shut behind them and then took them to a metal door and hesitated for a second, “Please remove your shoes, I just cleaned the area,” he said he swiped the key when he saw the couple did what he requested, ignoring Baekhyun’s soft grumbling about him being a neat-freak.

When the door opened, Baekhyun didn’t quite understand why the office was empty and padded, he just knew that there was danger and before he could react, he had been grabbed by Kyungsoo too and he was being pushed in the room, “What are you doing?!” he snarled.

“Your punishment begins now, as well as your protection,” Chanyeol stated.  He saw the confusion in Baekhyun’s eyes switch to hostility and he shoved the shorter harshly inside, seeing him stumble and hit the padding under his knees, and Kyungsoo had let go to shut the door and locked it.

Chanyeol couldn’t hear anything from the other side and that sort of freaked him out, as Baekhyun would start hitting at the door and he looked at Kyungsoo in question.

“It’s padded on the door too and soundproof, he won’t be able to hurt himself in the room; I’ll have Jongin watch him and when he’s worn himself out from trying to beat the door down, I’ll cuff him so he doesn’t try to hurt himself physically,” Kyungsoo stated and gesture to the padded cuffs that were on a table next to the door.  “Don’t worry, I won’t do anything to harm him, I know that he can be annoying and that he intentionally does things to rile me up, but I’ll watch over him.”

Chanyeol thanked him for that, shoulders relaxing.

“How long do you want to keep him on lockdown?” Kyungsoo asked him.

“Just for a few days,” Chanyeol replied.  “No more than three, I’ll come and collect him the third following morning.”

“Okay, I just need to set up a schedule for when to feed him, bathroom breaks, and to let him bathe,” Kyungsoo listed off.  “Jongin and I will handle everything.”

The leader felt a little uncomfortable at how casual Kyungsoo was about it, but him simply thanked him and left, he could trust Jongin a little more than Kyungsoo about caring for Baekhyun, so with that in mind, he could focus on his work.

Jongin appeared just as Chanyeol left the surgical room, “Hey, I think I found something, the roads were empty, but there was an unmarked van that turned onto the street that your office was on, but I only managed to get the first two numbers from the license plate.”

“It’s a better lead than nothing,” Chanyeol replied and thanked Jongin.

Jongin lightly placed a hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder when the leader was going to walk by him, “You don’t need to worry,” he murmured and he saw the distress in Chanyeol’s eyes, “I won’t let Kyungsoo do something and I’ll make sure that Baekhyun is taken care of.”

“That’s not all that I’m worried about, this might be the snapping point for him, he hates being put on lock down,” Chanyeol gave an exasperated sigh.  “I can’t deal with two threats.”

“He will have to understand that he can’t do things against your orders, this is a punishment, not you being cruel,” Jongin reminded him.  “I’ll talk to him when I bring him breakfast in a few hours, I’ll give him that time to calm down and when he’ll actually listen.”

Chanyeol thanked him again and told him to get some rest too, but he couldn’t, he asked Jongin send him a snapshot of the picture of the van and then he was heading upstairs to his office; nothing was going right for him, but Chanyeol was going to change that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!

Chanyeol had daily updates to Baekhyun, he would also check the security feed from the camera that had been installed and most of the time, Baekhyun was sitting eerily still in the corner with his back to the camera.

It had been three days since his lockdown and in two more days, Baekhyun would be let out, Chanyeol would be there personally and deal with the aftermath of a horrendous tantrum that would certainly ensue.

Also, within those three days, Chanyeol had found nothing of that van, he had even reached out to Jinki to see if he had anything shady going on in his own territory, but the older man replied that all was silent where he was, he offered Taemin and Kibum to be of assistance, as those two did most of the research for Jinki, but Chanyeol didn’t want any outside forces in his home; he trusted the other leader and his selected, tiny crew, it was just Chanyeol feeling a little on edge.

He had a sneaking suspicion it was his own subconscious telling him that he better sleep with one eye open when Baekhyun was free to roam the halls.  Chanyeol sighed and then went to the camera feed of Baekhyun and would periodically check on him while Chanyeol was scrolling through countless pages of the back end of vans, trying to find a similar match to the one in the surveillance picture.

Another couple hours had passed, Yixing had brought him a late lunch, Chanyeol saw that Jongin had brought Baekhyun food too, but it remained untouched on the plate on the cot and Chanyeol knew that this was his own punishment; he hated when Baekhyun didn’t eat.

He barely lasted thirty minutes before Chanyeol pushed away from his desk and he was heading downstairs to the basement, he nodded towards Kyungsoo, who had peeked out his office to see who had come downstairs, before he was coming out to pass Chanyeol the keycard.

“He’s playing you, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo sighed as he passed him the card.

Chanyeol lightly shrugged, “He might be, but he’s been well behaved, hasn’t he?”

“He’s not capable of positive reinforcement, I would have thought you’d have that figured out by now,” Kyungsoo chided him lightly and heard Chanyeol’s amused chuckle and he gave the taller man a curt stare.  “Just don’t make it more than ten-minutes.”

“I’ll leave when I’ve decided,” Chanyeol’s words weren’t harsh as they could have been, but it was obvious that Kyungsoo understood as the shorter just sighed and kept his mouth shut.  “Thanks, Soo.”

He strode back to where Baekhyun was being held and swiped the cardkey and the door unlocked, he slid inside and quietly shut the door behind him, he saw that Baekhyun hadn’t moved from his corner and Chanyeol resisted the urge to sigh.

“Punishing you is punishing me,” Chanyeol stated and frowned when Baekhyun hadn’t reacted to his voice.  He collected the tray that had a bowl of warm ramen and strawberry shortcake and Baekhyun was even given one his favorite fizzy drinks, so for the shorter to resist this, Baekhyun must have been in a pretty foul mood.

Chanyeol sat about two feet from Baekhyun, the tray of food was safely to the side in case Baekhyun tried to attack him and he patiently waited, he finally heard Baekhyun’s soft sigh and watched his shoulders slump in defeat.

Baekhyun turned his head to glare at Chanyeol over his shoulder, “If it’s such a punishment for you, why do you do this to me?”

“You know why,” Chanyeol’s tone left no room for argument.  He gestured to the food, “I want you to eat, you didn’t eat breakfast or lunch today.”

“I’m not hungry because I have nothing to do!” Baekhyun snapped.

The taller raised an eyebrow at Baekhyun’s tone, “Should I take you for walks now?”

Baekhyun’s teeth gritted, “If you’re going to be a dick, then you can get the fuck out, I’m still pissed with you,” he seethed.  “You should be proud that I’m even having _any_ self-control right now.”

Chanyeol simply nodded at the threat, “So, you can agree that solitary confinement has taught you how to behave,” he stated and then grabbed the tray of food, he stirred the ramen slowly with the chopsticks.  He looked expectantly at Baekhyun, “Come here.”

Baekhyun stayed in place, keeping is back to Chanyeol defiantly and saw the taller sigh quietly; he knew he was acting bratty and that he should certainly be on his best behavior, but he also knew that even if he was good, Chanyeol wouldn’t let his punishment end early.

“If you don’t turn around and sit in front of me in the next three seconds, I will extend your punishment,” Chanyeol warned him and he saw Baekhyun’s glare become practically murderous.

The shorter turned around when Chanyeol started to count, “This is fucking stupid,” Baekhyun muttered under his breath and sat in front of Chanyeol; his pride hurt a little, but he soon got over it because Chanyeol was murmuring a gentle praise and cupped his cheek and was soothingly running over his cheekbone with his thumb.

He hadn’t realized how touch deprived he was because Baekhyun scooted a little closer and he saw Chanyeol’s soft grin and Baekhyun was nearly a puddle of goo, “I don’t like this,” Baekhyun whined and he felt Chanyeol’s soothing touch come back.

“I know you don’t, baby, but you didn’t listen to me and you killed an innocent civilian, I understand that he was a pervert and maybe you did a good thing and stopped him from preying onto other people, but you know my rules,” Chanyeol lightly reprimanded him, to which, Baekhyun just pouted cutely and the leader just chuckled.  “Two more days, Baek and then you’re free.”

“Will this be the end of my punishment?” Baekhyun asked him warily.

Chanyeol was twirling some noodles onto the soupspoon with the chopsticks and carefully brought it over to Baekhyun’s mouth and watched him open his mouth without being prompted, he waited until the shorter had swallowed and Chanyeol shook his head, “No, but you won’t be confined for the rest of it.”

Baekhyun didn’t ask what was going to happen, because Chanyeol wouldn’t tell him anyway, but there were two things that he hated specifically, being locked up and not being able to touch Chanyeol.

He couldn’t tell if Chanyeol was going to use the last thing against Baekhyun, because the taller was touching him and feeding him carefully and Baekhyun was enjoying every second of it.  Something still didn’t feel right, Baekhyun let Chanyeol wipe away the sauce with the pad of his thumb that Baekhyun then licked clean, he saw the darkened hue come to Chanyeol’s eyes and how he held himself back.

Baekhyun knew that he was vicious and considered a psychopath in his own terms, but Chanyeol could be just as cunning; he was giving what Baekhyun wanted: affection.  It was now obvious that Chanyeol was just giving him a taste of what he soon couldn’t have and Baekhyun squirmed unhappily and suddenly, his dessert wasn’t as sweet as it could have been, because Baekhyun had played right into Chanyeol’s hands.

Judging by the look of it, Chanyeol saw that he had figured it out by simply giving him a teasing smile and Baekhyun whined lowly in the back of his throat, and Chanyeol just patted his knee, keeping his hand there and slowly rubbed it up to midthigh, the warmth of his touch seeped into the light sweatpants Baekhyun was wearing and the shorter had to stop himself from grabbing Chanyeol’s hand when it withdrew.

Baekhyun knew he was so fucked.

~~~

The cell door had opened again two days later, or at least Baekhyun assumed it had been two days, because Chanyeol had returned after pampering Baekhyun, which ultimately lead to Baekhyun dreading his final punishment.

Kyungsoo had told him that his time was done and silently left, leaving the door open for Baekhyun to leave when he wanted and Baekhyun slowly stepped out; it almost felt surreal to leave the “surgical” room because he had only been in that room and his cell.

He understood that it had only been a week, but it felt much longer than that and Baekhyun hastily escaped Kyungsoo’s lair and went back upstairs and went into the kitchen to get a drink, he was surprised to see Sehun and clearly the younger was surprised too, as Sehun mumbled a quick good morning to him before fleeing out the kitchen.

Baekhyun would let Sehun feel a little awkward for a while, mostly because Baekhyun wasn’t let loose just yet and because he knew what was going to happen, he was grumpy about it.

After drinking a glass of water, Baekhyun washed the cup and set it to the side to dry before going upstairs to his and Chanyeol’s bedroom, he decided to take a slow shower and just relax under the water, as before he had Jongin or Kyungsoo taking him to bathe, it had been brisk and quick.  He washed his hair and scrubbed his body before standing under the slightly too hot water and sighed in relief, he had a feeling he’d be coming to the shower a lot to deal with his issues if Chanyeol was feeling a little more cruel than usual.

He dried off and dressed into a new pair of his sweats that were folded and neatly put away before thieving one of Chanyeol’s shirts and silently padded over to Chanyeol’s office, the door was shut, but the light was on as he could see it from the bottom of the door and he knocked and heard Chanyeol’s muffled voice telling him to come in.

Chanyeol perked up when he saw it was Baekhyun and made sure that his work was saved before closing his laptop, “I’m surprised to see you, I figured you’d be sulking away somewhere or planning my demise.”

“Do you always think so lowly of me?” Baekhyun frowned and remained where he was at the threshold of the door.  “I’m not going to be visiting long, I’m going training downstairs later, my wrists are healed, and I’m no longer on lockdown.”

“You’re going to be training in that?” Chanyeol tilted his head in question.

Silent relief flooded Baekhyun, because his boyfriend hadn’t argued against him training, “I’m just going to be firing rounds, I’m not in the mood for physical training.”

“That’s fine, just don’t strain yourself, you’ve been out of the field for a few weeks,” Chanyeol reminded him.  “We don’t need any more accidents, do we?”

“Are you going to continue to treat me like a child until you think I’ve learned my lesson?” Baekhyun sneered at him and he saw Chanyeol give him a sharp grin that immediately sent chills down Baekhyun’s spine; he didn’t think that Chanyeol was capable to look at him like that.

“Nothing has even started yet,” Chanyeol said with a simple shrug.  “Maybe I won’t start it today, maybe I’ll start tomorrow, who knows.”

“Stop playing mind games with me, Chanyeol, and get it over with,” Baekhyun demanded and felt like apologizing the moment Chanyeol leveled him in a sharp glare.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Chanyeol asked him, a devious grin on his face and enjoyed watching Baekhyun squirm.  “Have fun with training, Hyunnie.”

Baekhyun gave him a suspicious look before slowly backing out of Chanyeol’s office and just saw Chanyeol giving him an amused look.  He closed the door behind him and leaned against it, exhaling slowly; he didn’t know how to behave if Chanyeol was going to keep acting like that.

It excited him and made him nervous at the same time.

He headed back downstairs to the lowest sector and found that the place was empty, much to his relief and Baekhyun took a calming breath before going over to the safe where they stored all their weapons; he had his own safe, as did everyone else, it was just a personal set of weapons each member of their group liked and preferred and made it easier to grab-and-go.

After grabbing a case of ammunition and his personal gun, Baekhyun went to the shooting arena and got himself situated; maybe an hour down here or so would help soothe his nerves and could face Chanyeol after having an outlet.

There was still just a niggling feeling in the back of his head telling him that he wasn’t going to like it.

Baekhyun just gritted his teeth and focused on the target and pulled the trigger.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut city, ya'll
> 
> Warning! Collar usage and bondage

Chanyeol was carefully selecting one of Baekhyun’s collars, he needed a sturdier one and he grabbed the thickest one out of the neatly organized drawer.  He eyed it and ran his fingers over the smooth leather, it was a solid matte black, his initials were also engraved in this collar, it was two fingers wide, and had two silver rings on the front and at the back where the clasp was.

This was Baekhyun’s punishment collar and the shorter has only worn it only two times before, Chanyeol never forced Baekhyun to wear it unless he had done something that really pissed Chanyeol off, which was why Chanyeol was currently holding the collar; his boyfriend had broken his rules, his promise to Chanyeol to behave, and then proceeded to keep it a secret from Chanyeol.

Chanyeol knew that under normal circumstances, had anyone else done this, Chanyeol would have put a bullet in their head, because he wouldn’t be able to trust them, but Baekhyun was something precious to him, despite the shorter being unpredictable at times.

It was nearly eight at night, Chanyeol kept clear from the training basement and prepared the bedroom, just cleaning it up a bit and laying out the cuff restraints, leash, and collar onto the made bed.

He had just finished putting away his clean clothes as well when he heard the door click open and Chanyeol turned and saw Baekhyun, who had only focused on the objects on the bed.  He saw Baekhyun hands clench before falling lax and the short was looking over to him with just a look of acceptance.

Chanyeol strode over to him and gathered him inside, closing the door behind them, “You should shower first,” he instructed, as he could pick up the faintest smell of the natural basement odors and he knew that a shower would relax Baekhyun too.

“Guess you won’t be joining?” Baekhyun asked him dryly and sulked when Chanyeol shook his head.  He was feeling annoyed when Chanyeol pointedly avoided his touch and Baekhyun went to the bathroom, shutting the door a bit harsher than necessary and he wondered if that would be tacked on for additional punishment as Chanyeol hated it when Baekhyun slammed doors.

As he showered, he cleaned himself briskly before just glaring at the wall until he felt the water cool and that’s when he made himself get out of the shower, he dried off and noticed that there were fresh folded sleeping clothes on the sink counter, he saw that it was only one of Chanyeol’s shirts and a pair of boxers; he wondered if he was getting laid tonight.

After he dressed and lightly ruffled at his hair until it was dry, he quietly stepped into the bedroom and found Chanyeol reclining back against the bed, a book in his hands and Baekhyun’s eyes raked up the long length of Chanyeol’s body that was still dressed in pressed slacks and a button up, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, “Did you go into the office today?”

“Just to view the repairs,” Chanyeol answered and closed the book, putting it on his bedside table, he moved to sit on the edge of the mattress and gestured for Baekhyun to come towards him.

Baekhyun took slow steps over to him, until they were just a foot away from each other and dropped to his knees without Chanyeol giving him the cue.  He felt Chanyeol lift his chin up carefully, but the touch didn’t linger, Baekhyun watched the taller grab the collar that had been put on the same bedside table and he nibbled anxiously at his bottom lip.

Chanyeol didn’t bother to look at Baekhyun in the eye when he bent slightly to put the collar around Baekhyun’s neck and slid the clasp into place before tugging lightly, he heard Baekhyun’s shaky breath, “Up,” he commanded and watched Baekhyun crawl onto the bed and he grabbed the back of the collar before Baekhyun could turn around to face him.  “If you misbehave more during your punishment, I will leash you after whipping you with it, understand?” he demanded and gave a light, yet still stinging slap to Baekhyun’s thigh with the looped end.

Baekhyun choked back a groan when the area hit tingled, “Not much of a punishment if I enjoy it, I might do it on purpose,” he shot back 

“All right, then I’ll just leash you to the bed and I’ll get rid of the thought of fucking you after your punishment then,” Chanyeol shrugged. 

Baekhyun frowned at that and glanced down at the pillows, “I’ll be good,” he murmured.

“Will you?” Chanyeol asked him, “Because you seem to say one thing, but then not follow it.”

“I _will_ ,” Baekhyun scowled and felt Chanyeol’s large hand rest on the back of his neck and squeezed warningly and he felt his attitude drop at the touch.  He let himself be manhandled around until his back was pressed up against the bedframe, he held perfectly still as Chanyeol looped the restraints around his wrists and then took the metal clasps and clipped them onto the rounded designs in the bedframe.

Chanyeol reviewed his work before settling between Baekhyun’s legs and saw the pout on Baekhyun’s face and he clicked his fingers, “I almost forgot the most important part,” he said and went back towards the large closet.

Baekhyun frowned, he couldn’t move, he wasn’t able to touch Chanyeol, what extra step could Chanyeol be forgetting?  The taller came back just as Baekhyun started to get antsy and couldn’t see it as Chanyeol kept it behind his back, even when he was pushing himself between Baekhyun’s legs again.  He didn’t have to wait long as the new object was being displayed before him and Baekhyun whined; he was going to be gagged.

“If I don’t gag you, then it defeats the purpose of you not being able to touch me if you can kiss me,” Chanyeol reminded cheekily.  “Open,” he ordered and watched with satisfaction as Baekhyun did as he was told.  “Good boy,” he murmured as he slid the dark purple ball into Baekhyun’s mouth and looped belted strap together with the other end.

Baekhyun didn’t mind the way Chanyeol was looking over him, like he was simply the most fascinating person he’s ever seen and leaned his head back when Chanyeol had moved over him, he felt those soft lips pressing against the sensitive skin of his neck and his eyes fluttered.

Chanyeol ran both hands up slowing up Baekhyun’s curves, which dragged the baggy shirt up too, he dug his thumbs into his hips when his hands dragged back down, as he moved his mouth across Baekhyun’s neck, he could feel his pulse flutter in his neck and Chanyeol mouthed there, nipping playfully, listening to Baekhyun’s muffled moans.

The shorter tried drag Chanyeol closer to him with his legs, but Chanyeol slid his hands around Baekhyun’s knees and pushed to keep his legs open and Baekhyun whined unhappily at that; he _hated_ not being able to touch Chanyeol back and he squirmed as those warm hands slid back up his legs to grip his hips and squeezed before one hand slid to the front of Baekhyun’s boxers and slightly gripped at his cock, before Chanyeol’s hand slid under the waistband to grab him properly.

The taller just listened to Baekhyun’s muffled whines, as he gently hushed him, getting Baekhyun worked up was his favorite part among other things, he crowded up against his boyfriend, pushing Baekhyun up into his lap and given by the full shiver, Baekhyun could feel how aroused Chanyeol was and the taller pulled back the moment Baekhyun tried to grind down onto him.

In his opinion, it only got worse for Baekhyun, because after Chanyeol pulled away from letting Baekhyun grind down on him like a bitch in heat, his boyfriend also stopped stroking him and pulled his hand away, to which, Baekhyun answered with a growled curse that couldn’t be understood and his fingers wove into the loops of the bedframe and squeezed until his fingers were white.

Soon after, Chanyeol removed himself from the bed entirely and saw that Baekhyun hadn’t even blinked as he watched him move away, he unbuttoned his slacks and pushed them off and undid the buttons on his shirt too, not missing the way Baekhyun’s eyes raked up his body; the smirk that came to his face was smug, as he watched Baekhyun’s legs spread open for him again in a subconscious action.

Chanyeol was already mostly aroused, so he merely lazily stroked his dick as he drank in the sight of Baekhyun all flustered and debauched.  He pushed his boxers off and heard the audible swallow and Chanyeol got back onto the bed, now straddling Baekhyun’s waist, effectively keeping Baekhyun’s lower half pinned down; he could feel the shorter trying to buck up to get any sort of friction, but he couldn’t budge.

At this point, Baekhyun was certain he’d only be able to make muffled whines for the rest of his life, because now Chanyeol was on top of him, keeping him pinned down, completely unclothed, hard and stroking his dick, and Baekhyun was _pissed_ because he couldn’t touch and his mouth watered because he desperately wanted to blow Chanyeol and they both knew of his hyper-fixation for having things in his mouth and he hasn’t given Chanyeol head in what felt like years, so this was just awful for him.

“You could have had this too, baby,” Chanyeol murmured sweetly, clearly reading the distraught expression on Baekhyun’s face.  “But you had to go be defiant,” the sentence trailed off into a low groan as he pumped himself slowly and listened to Baekhyun’s muffled cries, feeling Baekhyun’s dick straining from being trapped under Chanyeol.

Baekhyun could only watch and whimper as Chanyeol touched himself, muttering soft promises that he could have this later if he was well behaved and took his punishment and that Chanyeol would let him suck him if Baekhyun stayed compliant.  He was nodding as his eyes watered because he was _dying_ to touch Chanyeol, he gave up trying to rut his hips up, because doing that was proving that he wasn’t being good, he made himself relax his death grip on the bedframe and became limp under Chanyeol as the taller pinched and squeezed at one nipple before going to the next, Baekhyun was feeling a little lightheaded as he felt Chanyeol’s precum starting to drip onto his belly and whined high in the back of his throat because he wanted to taste it.

“I’m going to undo your wrists restraints,” Chanyeol panted, he stopped stroking his dick when he finished telling Baekhyun what he was going to do and purposely pushed himself up Baekhyun’s front, making Baekhyun be pushed onto his back, he slid up just far enough that the tip of his dick nudged against Baekhyun’s chin and groaned softly and hastily undid the cuffs, he grabbed Baekhyun’s first hand before he could pull it back and held Baekhyun’s wrist firmly in his grip, “Behave,” Chanyeol warned before slowly letting go and saw Baekhyun’s just lie his arm back near his head as Chanyeol undid the other cuff.

Baekhyun wanted to remove the ball gag, especially when Chanyeol was getting back off him, but he simply let himself be manhandled onto his hands and knees and was staring down the headboard he was starting to shiver in anticipation when he heard the familiar sound of the lube opening, he startled a bit when it was being slicked between his thighs that Chanyeol had pushed together.

“You’re not getting fucked just yet, I don’t think you deserve it, but I will fuck your thighs,” Chanyeol said and smacked at Baekhyun’s ass, listening to him moan.  He gripped Baekhyun’s hips, nails digging into the soft skin and into the feather tattoo placed there, he traced that lightly before went back to gripping his hips, he saw Baekhyun’s fingers digging into the pillows as he slid his dick between Baekhyun’s thighs and Chanyeol let out a shaky breath, of course it wasn’t the same tight friction of actually being inside Baekhyun or in his mouth, but it still felt good when Baekhyun flexed and squeezed as he fucked between his legs.

Listening to Chanyeol enjoy himself made Baekhyun’s annoyance lower to simmer, he was still upset that he couldn’t touch or please him with his mouth, but at least the taller could still use him; Baekhyun knew how much Chanyeol loved his thighs, as he always left bitemarks and finger-shaped bruises there after a rough round and Baekhyun moaned as he felt Chanyeol’s nails bite into his skin.  He was panting damply from behind the gag, vision hazy, his fingers hurt from clutching the pillows so tightly, but he was getting drunk on the sound of Chanyeol’s low groans, the weight of Chanyeol’s hands on his waist, feeling his boyfriend’s thick cock shoving between his thighs, his cheeks reddened at the lewd sounds, but he still enjoyed it; he thought he was about to ruin his boxers, but he wouldn’t, not until Chanyeol put his hand on him again or told him to come.

Chanyeol thrust a few more times before slowing to a stop, he felt Baekhyun’s body shaking, felt the warmth of his lover’s skin under his hands, the sheen on Baekhyun’s back from him holding himself still for so long.  He ran his hands up his boyfriend’s sides, caressing the soft skin, soothing him, “You’ve been so behaved, Hyunnie,” he crooned and felt Baekhyun shiver.

Baekhyun felt Chanyeol undo the ball gag was removed too and then Chanyeol was telling him to get to the floor on his knees and Baekhyun didn’t waste any time doing that.  He impatiently waited, almost glaring up at Chanyeol when his boyfriend was merely petting through his hair, slowly, not a care in the world so it seemed; he whined quietly and gave Chanyeol a pleading stare.

“Good,” Chanyeol murmured and nodded and gripped the back of Baekhyun’s hair as his boyfriend instantly took his cock into his mouth and took him down completely; a harsh breath escaped Chanyeol and he praised Baekhyun breathlessly, his other hand looped around the leather collar and tugged if Baekhyun was getting too eager.  He let out a low groan as Baekhyun took the mouthfucking happily, humming pleasantly that had Chanyeol gripping Baekhyun’s hair tightly, “You can come too, baby,” Chanyeol panted and listened to Baekhyun whimper, he felt Baekhyun left hand grip onto his hand tightly, as his other dug his nails into Chanyeol’s hip as an additional anchor.

Baekhyun pulled back with a sharp gasp, saliva and precum on the corners of his mouth, he took the entirety of his boyfriend’s dick again, bobbing until the fist in his hair tightened so harshly that his scalp tingled and then Chanyeol was coming down his throat and Baekhyun came untouched, his boxers catching it all.

Chanyeol moaned as Baekhyun pulled off him and the taller snatched him up, pushing him on the bed and slid himself on top of Baekhyun, kissing him sharply, Baekhyun was nipping at his bottom lip, lithe fingers tangling in Chanyeol’s crimson hair.  “ _Fuck_ ,” Chanyeol gasped when he pulled back first, Baekhyun was biting along his collarbones now and he felt his dick twitch a little painfully as it rubbed against Baekhyun’s; he was feeling too spent and oversensitive.

Baekhyun had parted his legs so that Chanyeol could rest comfortably over him and he felt his nerves tingle sharply, “You’re fucking me in the morning, my punishment is over,” he said sternly.

“Only because you did so well,” Chanyeol agreed. He leaned to kiss Baekhyun far more softly than previously, he was leaning on his forearms as he made out the shorter, “So good,” he praised softly.  He felt Baekhyun’s lips turn up in a small smile, “In the morning, I promise,” Chanyeol murmured, kissing Baekhyun’s cheeks.

Baekhyun looked satisfied with that, even looking smug, “I should get punished more often.”

Chanyeol couldn’t even disagree with that; he loved how Baekhyun looked in his punishment collar and how good it felt to discipline him, “Maybe, but not for the ones when you’re being potentially stalked by someone.”

“You could keep me busy in other ways…” Baekhyun suggested, coquettishly smirking at Chanyeol.

“I’ll keep that in mind for the morning,” Chanyeol promised.  “C’mon, let’s get cleaned up, we’ll both regret it in the morning if we don’t.”

Baekhyun pouted, but easily complied too satisfied to make a real fuss.  He slid off the large shirt and his damp boxers before tossing them into the hamper and followed Chanyeol into the bathroom.  “Can we take a bath?”

“Sure,” Chanyeol nodded.

Baekhyun’s grin was practically devilish, “Good, because I want to impress you with how long I can hold my breath.”

Chanyeol swallowed uneasily at Baekhyun’s predatory grin; he hoped that he’d survive the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry for the weeks that had passed with no update...I'm struggling a bit with this fic... :<

** Ten **

That following morning, Chanyeol made such soft love and gave Baekhyun so much attention and overly gentle affection, at one point, he thought the shorter was going to say that he loved Chanyeol during their lovemaking.

Chanyeol pressed soft kisses to Baekhyun’s warm cheeks, he was still inside Baekhyun, but he knew Baekhyun loved the intimacy and remained where he was as his lover kissed and playfully nipped where his mouth could easily reach.

Baekhyun squirmed only a little and that’s all it took before he felt Chanyeol sliding out of him and he shivered, moaning quietly at the sensation before feeling himself become boneless against the sheets, “Breakfast,” he whined.

At this point, was early afternoon, as Chanyeol kept them busy for the last hour or so, but the leader easily agreed, leaning over to kiss Baekhyun, “I’ll bring it to you,” he promised.  He saw Baekhyun smile and Chanyeol felt his chest become lighter and he hastily dressed into a shirt and a pair of pajama pants before heading downstairs.

He was making pancakes when he heard Jongin’s voice call his name and Chanyeol turned to look at him after flipping the pancake over, “Good morning,” he greeted.

Jongin was a rumpled mess, sleep creases from his pillow on his face, hair messy; he looked like he just literally rolled out of bed after opening his eyes, “Surveillance was triggered last night, they weren’t on the property or it would have set off an alarm to us, they were on the other side of the closed gates,” he said, brandishing his phone to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol moved the pancake to a plate, but didn’t start a new one, “What is it?” he asked, he looked at the still-shot on Jongin’s phone, his eyes hardened and his teeth gritted.

It was a blacked-out van.

Baekhyun finished toweling his hair dry when Chanyeol came back into their bedroom, he could sense that something was off, he came towards Chanyeol a little hesitantly and sat on the changed bed, he was wearing a clean new shirt and boxers and his stomach growled when he saw the plate of pancakes, bacon, cut fruit, and juice that Chanyeol sat on the bedside table.

Chanyeol wordlessly sat down before cutting into the pancakes and gestured for Baekhyun to take a bite, he saw the frown on Baekhyun’s lips, “It’s the person who broke into my office at work,” he said, knowing what Baekhyun was going to ask him.

“Was he caught?” Baekhyun asked, he leaned forward to take the forkful of pancakes into his mouth and exhaled happily through his nose at the wonderful taste.

“No,” Chanyeol murmured, “he was here.”

Baekhyun almost choked and quickly swallowed; appetite gone.  He felt a simmering anger starting to form that was going to quickly come into a full boil of rage because some strange man had been near his home.

“The van was parked just a few feet away from the gates last night, they did a stakeout until four in the morning before driving away,” Chanyeol informed Baekhyun.  “The asshole even drove backwards out so we don’t even have a license plate.”

“Give me this to do, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun said suddenly.  “I _will_ find him and bring him to you,” he swore. 

“I can’t,” Chanyeol whispered and saw Baekhyun’s eyes widen in disbelief.  “I think he’s after you, Baekhyun.”

“You still don’t know that!” Baekhyun snapped.  “I can handle myself!  You’re not going to keep me locked up here until this guy is gone, either.”

“Do you know if you have some personal enemies?” Chanyeol asked him and saw Baekhyun shrug at him indifferently.  “Baekhyun, this is serious, if it’s me they want to get at, then they know that you’re my only weakness, you _know_ that I’d do anything to get you back.”

“And that’s why you and I have to stick together and even if I do get taken, I can endure anything that they do to me,” Baekhyun replied.  “You won’t risk anything to get me back, I will come back on my own.”

“You know I can’t do that,” Chanyeol frowned.

Baekhyun leaned over to kiss Chanyeol, “Or if you want to speed up the process, we can do something else,” he said and saw Chanyeol give him a questioning look.  “You’re opening the office next week, right?”

Chanyeol gave him a calculating look before nodding, “Monday,” he confirmed.  “The repairs were finished Thursday.”

“We draw him out,” Baekhyun stated.  “He will be stalking the locations he saw us together, if it is me he’s after, then I have to be with you at work and then one day, you’ll _accidentally_ forget something in the parking garage, and me, being you’re wonderfully sweet boyfriend, will go back and get it and be alone, but we can have our boys waiting, a couple with you and a couple with me, just close enough that they can jump in if the guy makes a sudden appearance.”

“What if he has his own men and there are more than us?” Chanyeol asked him.

“It’s nothing we haven’t handled before,” Baekhyun reminded him.  He curled up against Chanyeol, “I won’t let you be taken or let myself be taken, Yeollie, and I’d like to have this gnat squished before they become a bigger nuisance.”

Chanyeol held Baekhyun close, “It just still sounds so reckless.”

“This whole life that we live is reckless and we constantly have to be prepared for anything,” Baekhyun reminded him.  He heard Chanyeol sigh and he frowned at him, “What?”

“I sometimes wish I hadn’t dragged you into this,” Chanyeol confessed to him and he saw the confused look that Baekhyun was giving him.  “Even though you’re…different among everyone else, I just regret putting you in this life.”

“I don’t fit in with the rest of the world,” Baekhyun reminded him.  “I am different and this is the one place I can be true to myself and to the others, most on the outer edges of our group just think it’s my role to play the active psychopath,” he chuckled softly at the labels; they were stupid.  “Had I not followed you willingly, I know that far more innocent people would fall victim to my…craving.”

“One already did, don’t forget that,” Chanyeol chided him.

“He still could have been a bad person,” Baekhyun shrugged.  “But most people are, so I don’t feel bad.”

“You don’t exactly have a guilty conscious,” Chanyeol mused and saw Baekhyun shrug at him in agreement.

“I feel bad when it involves you,” Baekhyun grumbled a little defensively.  “You’re far more important to me than anyone else here, which is why if that stalker is coming after you and I’m somehow taken, you won’t lift a finger, I will come back to you, I’ll make sure of it.”

The chill in Baekhyun’s words reassured Chanyeol and he knew to trust Baekhyun when the shorter got a certain look on his face that the mafia leader registered with a malicious sincerity that would normally frighten people, especially with how Baekhyun was looking at him, but Chanyeol had chalked it up to how Baekhyun showed his version of affection.

“Just don’t reckless, Baekhyun, please,” Chanyeol murmured, kissing Baekhyun’s cheeks.  He knew it was pointless to ask that of him, as Baekhyun was rash and acted more out on carnal actions when rationality wasn’t available.

Baekhyun remained silent and instead nuzzled against Chanyeol’s neck, “Feed me,” he murmured, changing the subject.  “I’d hate to waste this breakfast that you painstakingly made for me.”

Chanyeol smiled softly and pulled back to continue to cut up the pancakes and listened to Baekhyun’s pleased hums with each bite; it was as normal and domestic they could be, especially when there was a lurking, faceless figure just out of their reach.

~~~

By Wednesday, Chanyeol had decided to put their trap into play; he wasn’t for certain if he was being paranoid, but he thought he was seeing some familiar faces on the elevator with him when he’d ride up to his floor in the morning, the elevator trips to and from lunch, and when he was leaving.

On all three days, when he was heading the parking garage, he overheard footsteps that traveled in pairs of two or three and he didn’t think he was over thinking it as only he and another group of CEOs of their own companies parked on this level and Chanyeol never encountered them.

He’d always hear them stop just as he reached his jeep and would listen to them retreat back to the door that he had pushed through to get to where his jeep was parked.  He drove slowly, trying to see anyone by the cars or waiting on the other side of pillars, he did spot one man standing with a black jacket that was zipped up and wore a face mask and a black ballcap, eyeing Chanyeol.

The mafia leader had snorted and almost rolled down his window to tell him that he was being far too obvious, but obviously did not do that and continued to drive and he glanced ever so often in his rearview mirror; he was being followed.

He was being tracked all the way until he pulled off to his exit leading back to the mansion, Chanyeol glanced in his side mirror and saw that the car that had been tailing him was now gone, it continued down the freeway and Chanyeol drove peacefully back home.

Baekhyun was of course first to greet him, eyeing him skeptically until he saw Chanyeol sigh reluctantly, he raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms, “ _Well?_ ” he drawled questioningly.

“Had some followers,” Chanyeol confessed.  “They didn’t follow me here though.”

“So…can we move on then?” Baekhyun asked him.  “Like…let me come to work with you tomorrow?”

“Baekhyun, it’s still so dangerous…” Chanyeol sighed softly.  He saw Baekhyun’s lips starting to form into a pout and Chanyeol quickly moved to tap his lips, “Ah, don’t start that,” he chided.

“But you’re being so _unfair_ ,” Baekhyun whined.  “I want this douche bag gone and off the streets!  He’s seriously cutting into our time, we can’t even pretend to have normal dates like _normal_ people without freaking out about that stalker.”

“Patience, baby, and we’ll get it figured out,” Chanyeol promised.  He spun Baekhyun around and slapped at his bottom, “C’mon, I’m tired, I just want to shower and go to bed.”

“Fair enough, the other guys ate already,” Baekhyun murmured, taking Chanyeol’s hand to guide him upstairs.  “I haven’t seen Yixing today though…or much over the weekend,” he said, voice much quieter that Chanyeol had to strain to hear him.

“Why is that?” Chanyeol asked, he pushed the bedroom door shut behind them when they were in their bedroom.  He saw Baekhyun shrug at him, “Baek,” he chided.

“…Said something about JunMyeon-Hyung,” Baekhyun said quietly, moving to sit on the bed.  He looked at the ground uncomfortably, “You’ve been busy with the creeper guy…so it’s understandable.”

Chanyeol looked concerned, as he hadn’t spoke to Yixing, as he had been busy with Jongin trying to find that guy, “Has he given an update?” he asked softly.

  “Hardly,” Baekhyun sighed.  He felt…sad for another person, an unusual feeling for him and he looked at Chanyeol, “I don’t think Hyung is going to wake up.”

That news iced over Chanyeol’s stomach and he momentarily forgot how to breathe and he gawked at Baekhyun, “Y-you’re serious?” his voice was weak to his own ears.

“Would I joke about something like this?” Baekhyun snapped.  He knew this was a sensitive topic and he certainly wouldn’t keep something this lighthearted as this was their leader and Baekhyun was more upset for selfish reasons; Chanyeol would be stuck as the Exodus leader until he passed it on or died.

“I should go talk to Yixing,” Chanyeol said suddenly, as sleep was now the last thing on his mind.  His heart was pounding and he turned back towards the bedroom door when he felt Baekhyun grab onto the crook of his arm, he looked back and saw the shorter shaking his head, “But I need to know…if I’m supposed to…prepare myself.”

“Not now,” Baekhyun pleaded, looking up at Chanyeol sadly.  “Come to bed, you’ve had a long day,” he tugged lightly on him.  “I’m sorry for saying anything, but…you’re not so forgiving when I keep important things from you,” he had a small wry smile on his face.

“I’m glad that you didn’t keep this from me, so thank you,” Chanyeol agreed, turning to face Baekhyun now.  “We’ll take this in stride with our other plans and we’ll discuss them on our way to work tomorrow, okay?”

Baekhyun eagerly nodded, “I’ll dress extra nice, all eyes on me,” he winked.

Chanyeol wanted to smile at the attempt to diffuse the saddened atmosphere, but he simply just pressed a chaste kiss to Baekhyun’s forehead, murmured that he was going to get ready for bed before heading to the shower.

Baekhyun watched him go, he was far much better at cues when people were in a mood and wanted to be left alone; he had already showered before Chanyeol came home and was already in his pajamas, so he crawled into bed and under the covers, the bedside lamp was the only light on in the bedroom and he felt comfortable, even though he knew he should at least feel upset at the thought of his comatose leader never waking up again, but his mindset was on a different prize; the stalker who was taking Chanyeol’s attention away.

Baekhyun didn’t share, obviously, and he was determined to bring that man down and keep his eyes, as Chanyeol had mentioned once that they looked familiar to him, he’d keep them tucked away with all his other little souvenirs.  He snuggled joyously at that thought and hummed happily when he felt Chanyeol slide into bed behind him, body extra warm from his shower.

“What are you thinking about?” Chanyeol murmured, sliding his arm around Baekhyun’s waist to draw him closer.

“Mm, just excited for tomorrow,” Baekhyun replied, turning his head back a little to press a soft kiss to Chanyeol’s jaw.  “Sleep, we’ve got a busy day in the morning.”

“You don’t have to remind me of that,” Chanyeol sighed a little unhappily, but the small thrill of apprehending that man chased away the other depressing thoughts of JunMyeon.

But that was another problem for another day.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so short and I'm sorry!! But I should certainly have a longer chapter posted on time next Friday!!

** Eleven **

The day was going smoothly, a little too smoothly in Chanyeol’s opinion.  He checked the clock and saw that it was nearing eight at night; the day for his employees was over, Jongin had messaged him that the building was almost empty, there was a few office worker’s a couple floors below him and security was making their rounds.

Chanyeol glanced over to Baekhyun, who was glaring intently at his phone, “What is it?” he asked him, leaning back in his desk chair.

“Nothing,” Baekhyun locked his phone and slid back into his pocket; he wasn’t wearing dress pants as those were too stiff to move in, he was in more casual clothes for when he’d have to fight; he at least planned on there being a fight.  He stood up, “Can we go?”

“Jongdae nor Minseok have radioed in about the van yet, they’ve checked the lot and the street parking, but they haven’t seen the van,” Chanyeol reminded him and he heard Baekhyun huff in aggravation. 

“What if he knows that we’re waiting for him?” Baekhyun murmured.  He looked around suspiciously.  “Do you think this room is bugged?”

“No, Kyungsoo had scanned the room for anything like that, my office came back clean,” Chanyeol informed him, but those words did not soothe Baekhyun.  He tilted his head curiously, “Do you suspect him of something?”

“I don’t trust anyone, other than you,” Baekhyun mumbled, a little offended that Chanyeol thought his loyalty branched out to others.  “But no, I don’t believe Kyungsoo to be a mole…he’s too boring to be that creative.” 

That caused Chanyeol to laugh as Baekhyun’s pouty confession, “I dunno, we’ve both witnessed what he can do to people when he is bored.”

Baekhyun shrugged at that, “You know who should never be bored?” he asked him and saw Chanyeol’s flat stare.  “Me!  Can we _go_?!” he whined.  “Even if we don’t see the van, there’s no way he isn’t having someone else watch us.”

Chanyeol’s amusement faded, “Baekhyun, which makes that all the more dangerous, if that’s their plan, then it would even be better to just wait it out.”

Baekhyun scowled at that, “And waste our time just being sitting ducks?” he turned away and heard Chanyeol get up, “Chill out, I’m not going to run out of here guns a blazing,” he grumbled.

“With you, I have no way to be certain,” Chanyeol reminded him a little sharply and saw Baekhyun wince at his tone.  He saw Baekhyun about to retort and then he heard his phone vibrating on his desk he looked down and frowned as it was the detective.

“No time to explain, you two need to get out of there _now_ ,” Luhan hissed as soon as Chanyeol swiped to answer.

Chanyeol frowned, but told Baekhyun to move it, “You better be alive for an explanation,” he growled into the phone before hanging up and he saw Baekhyun’s confusion.  “No order where to go, just get out of here,” he said.

“The others?” Baekhyun frowned, he was already pulling his phone out to call Sehun as he was with Jongin and Kyungsoo, the only one to have stayed back was Yixing, as JunMyeon’s condition was worrying him.

“Dunno,” Chanyeol pressed himself up against the wall, Baekhyun on the other side as they both listened for any noise on the other side of the door that led into the elevator hall and emergency exit to the stairs.

Sehun hadn’t answered and Baekhyun kept his swearing silent and pocketed his phone, he glanced quickly at Chanyeol when they both heard light footsteps, more than one set and Baekhyun was pulling his gun from his back where it was tucked into the waist of his pants, Chanyeol was doing the same.

Baekhyun almost shot off his gun when a figure slammed into the frosted glass doors, shattering the glass and his eyes widened when he saw it was a member of their group, it was Jongdae.

Apparently, that’s all the time the two masked figures needed, as they then kicked the doors in, which caused Chanyeol and Baekhyun to drop their guns and the closest man to Chanyeol came in and sucker punched him, causing Chanyeol to gasp and drop to his knees.

Baekhyun reacted then, he snarled and lunged at the man closest to him, the other man only had maybe a couple inches on Baekhyun, but he had dealt with taller and beefier men, he grabbed the wrist of the man and twisted until he dropped his gun and Baekhyun kneed him through the broken door; the angle was bad that he couldn’t push off the wall to tackle him.

Chanyeol smashed his head up against the man’s chin and heard his teeth smash together, before tackling the other man, they rolled over broken glass and he vaguely heard Jongdae groan to his left, but he was too busy trying to wrestle the gun from the other man.

Baekhyun punched the man he had pinned down before lunging off him when he heard a gun shot and fear took over him and he whipped around and saw that Chanyeol had stopped himself from being shot, the man under Chanyeol was struggling to push his arm back to get an aim.  He suddenly saw stars as he had been hit in the back of the head and he stumbled forward, he gritted his teeth and snarled as he watched the other man bring up both fists in preparation to fight him.

“Don’t kill him!” the masked man under Chanyeol grunted at his partner.

Baekhyun nearly scoffed and narrowed his eyes at the taller man, “C’mon,” he growled and sidestepped when the man came at him swinging.  It was mostly a dodging game for Baekhyun at this point, he couldn’t even get a punch in as the other man was quick to snap back after failing to get a hand on Baekhyun.

“Who are you?” Chanyeol growled as he tried to rip off the mask the man wore after disarming him and grimaced as he was kneed in the side and the man rolled him and Chanyeol barely stopped the punch coming for his face, the asshole was even wearing brass knuckled enforced gloves.  He heard the familiar sound of a stun gun and saw the man Baekhyun was fighting had that in his hand, but whoever they were, it was now clear it was Baekhyun they wanted.

Chanyeol grimaced as his head was whipped to the right, his vision went fuzzy briefly, but it was clear enough that he saw Jongdae getting to his knees, he was behind the masked man and he saw Jongdae’s busted lip, his face cut from the glass, but didn’t seem to have any broken bones as the shorter threw himself at the armed man behind the knees and tackled him down that way.

Baekhyun kicked the stun gun out of the man’s hand the moment his back hit the ground, he shoved him off Jongdae and ripped the mask from his face; it wasn’t a person he recognized, but regardless, he grabbed him by his chin length dark hair and dragged him while shouting at the man on top of Chanyeol, “I’ll slit his fucking throat,” he swore when he produced a knife from the sole of his boot and dug the blade in just far enough to the exposed man’s throat that a thin trickle of the blood ran down into the collar of his jacket.

The man stared at Baekhyun, shocked briefly and was thrown to the side, Chanyeol stood up, movement hazy, he was certainly bleeding as he felt the warmth trickling down his lips and chin.  He saw the exposed man gritting his teeth and trying to break free of Baekhyun’s hold, but the knife to his throat pressed harder and the man stopped struggling.

“Who the _fuck_ are you?” Chanyeol demanded, wiping his sensitive nose with the back of his hand; he was thankful that it didn’t feel broken somehow.  He saw the man standing back up, panting harshly and watched him pull the mask from his face, he brought his head back up and pushed his hair out of his face, his bottom lip was bleeding, but he still scowled at Chanyeol with as much hatred as he possibly could, the expression was familiar and so were those eyes that glared at him, trying to incinerate him on the spot.

“Baekbeom, Baekhyun’s older brother, asshole,” the man snarled and whipped out a mini handgun and pulled the trigger.

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Luhan was patching Sehun up, Minseok was there with him, keeping pressure on his own shoulder wound from a gunshot.  He gritted his teeth when Sehun groaned weakly, skin sallow from blood loss, “I’ll kill that fucker myself,” Luhan hissed angrily.

Minseok turned his head slightly to give the furious young man a bleak stare, “You’re also a dirty cop,” he muttered.  He heard Luhan scoff at him that he wasn’t a cop and he gave Luhan a grim look, “Was he in your force?”

“No, which is why I wasn’t able to connect the dots,” Luhan admitted, even if he felt like he’d rather cut out his tongue than rather confess that he wasn’t smart enough to figure out that there were others like him, but for more malicious reasons.  “I should have checked the database the moment someone checked for Chanyeol’s records, but I didn’t think anything of it.”

“What was it?” Minseok asked him.

“There was another cop from the southern division, he had come to the station a little over a month ago, saying that he wanted documentation of the building Chanyeol’s works in, there had been an attempted robbery there, he had allegedly been there and claimed that he saw more than two people in on it, but only one person was caught, so he took the profiles of everyone listed in that building, copies were made, but only for one floor.”

“Chanyeol’s floor,” Minseok sighed angrily.

“Then his office break in happened a few weeks later,” Luhan concluded, he finished wrapping Sehun’s chest; they were hiding out in the parking garage in the basement floor.  “Something was up when Sehun text me the stakeout so I retraced steps and that’s when I knew it was _him._ ”

“Who is that guy?” Minseok demanded.  “He and some other fuck took Jongdae!”

“Easy, if you rile yourself up, you’ll bleed out before you can even get to him,” Luhan snapped.  “To answer your question, his name is Byun Baekbeom, a top graduated cop and after this bust of bringing down Exodus _and_ saving his missing young brother, he’ll certainly be promoted to captain,” he sighed.

Minseok was shocked at that information, “ _He’s_ Baekhyun’s fucking older brother?”

“I guess so,” Luhan nodded, carefully hauling Sehun up with a grunt to had him lie back in the back seats of his cruiser.  “We can’t stay here, without a doubt someone has called in,” he said and carefully helped Minseok to his feet.  “Where are the others?”

“Sehun came rushing in when you said where you were, I’m assuming they’re still at their base,” Minseok grimaced as he was carefully walked to the passenger side of Luhan’s cruiser and felt lightheaded the moment he sat down.  He rested his head back against the headrest and gritted his teeth, “ _Fuck_.”

“Easy, don’t you bleed out on me before I get you back to my safehouse,” Luhan said as he shut the door to the passenger side before hastily getting to the driver’s side.  He wasn’t worried about surveillance, as Jongin had confirmed of deleting the feed and only he’d be able to see what was happening once Luhan was pulled out into the street.

“Jongdae…” Minseok whispered, eyes blearily looking over to the building where his boyfriend had been dragged, he wondered what was going on in there, he hoped that Chanyeol and Baekhyun were alive too, as there had been a group of ten, they got thrashed hard, but managed to take all of them out with the help of Sehun and Luhan as backup, but the stalker and another member of his group managed to slip away, using Jongdae as a shield.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get him back,” Luhan promised, he glared straight out ahead as he drove down the road and heading towards his safehouse that wasn’t too far away; he’d have to follow up with Jongin and Kyungsoo soon.

~~~

Chanyeol saw the first unmasked man collapse in front of him, clutching his shoulder; he had been used as a shield as Baekhyun shoved him into the line of fire, and then saw Baekhyun lunge at Baekbeom, tackling the taller man down, “Baekhyun!” he shouted.  He heard Baekbeom shout in pain as his fingers were snapped and Chanyeol had to drag Baekhyun off the other man, “Stop!” he ordered, pinning Baekhyun to his chest.

“Let go of me!” Baekhyun thrashed angrily and tried to headbutt Chanyeol to let him go, but the taller held fast.  He watched Baekbeom sit up, clutching his hand to his chest, “I don’t have a fucking brother,” he hissed when the injured man called his name softly.

“What the fuck did you do to him?” Baekbeom growled at Chanyeol.  “Did you fucking brainwash him?”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Chanyeol snapped back, his grip loosened, which was just enough for Baekhyun to snarl like a wild animal and descend onto Baekbeom again and Chanyeol forcefully dragged him back again.  “Enough,” he seethed at the shorter and sat him down on the couch, who clawed his fingers into the leather of the couch, eyes glaring daggers.

“Baekhyun,” Baekbeom repeated and saw the sitting young man seethe.  “What did he do to you?” he asked softly, eyes pleading to understand.

Chanyeol glanced back at Baekhyun, “You have an older brother?”

“No,” Baekhyun’s tone was ice, his eyes murderously dark as they looked at the man sitting on the ground.  “I have nothing, I have _no one._ ”

The man who had been shot slowly sat up, clutching his shoulder, “Baekhyun, we went so far to find you,” he croaked.

“Hee-Chul, stop,” Baekbeom ordered.  He glared up at Chanyeol, “You took him from us, he was a _child!_ ” he shouted, staggering to his feet.

Chanyeol was giving him a confused look, “I don’t understand,” he stood straighter and immediately felt Baekhyun at his side again, he placed a calming hand on the back of Baekhyun’s neck, to keep him reigned in.

“I’m not going to explain my life story to you,” Baekbeom snarled, his face laxed somewhat, “but I’ll admit the trauma was a perfecting shaping to make me who I am today.”

Baekhyun didn’t have time to brace himself as the wounded man named Hee-Chul brought him down, he saw Chanyeol being shoved against a cubicle wall, repeatedly hit until he slumped to the ground.  Baekhyun clawed his nails against Hee-Chul’s face, struggling to get the heavier man off him, he felt a brief flicker of panic when he saw that Chanyeol wasn’t getting back up and saw Baekbeom hovering over Chanyeol, about to bring his fist back down onto his beloved’s face, “Hyung, _stop!_ ” he pleaded, eyes watering as he stared at Baekbeom and he saw the immediate reaction.

Baekbeom turned and saw his little brother, pinned under Hee-Chul, he saw the recognition in Baekhyun’s eyes and he pulled away from the mob boss and went towards the two, “Do you remember who I am?” he asked.

“Yes,” Baekhyun shivered and he felt Hee-Chul slowly pull back; he could sense that the other was suspicious of him, but not Baekbeom, not right now, Baekhyun knew that right now the other man was emotionally drained and wanted nothing more than to reconcile his _very_ shaken younger sibling, desperate to reconnect with him; Baekhyun almost felt bad at the thought of knifing him.

The moment Hee-Chul released him, Baekhyun went to grab the knife from the utility belt Hee-Chul wore, but then there were loud shouts and he saw Jongin, Kyungsoo, and Yixing rushing in, guns loaded and Baekhyun snatched the knife from the utility belt and slashed Hee-Chul across the throat, Baekhyun saw the shock on his face, _tasting_ the fear and an animalistic grin slid onto Baekhyun’s face.

Baekbeom didn’t have time to do anything other than rush to the emergency exit doors, he glanced back one last time at Baekhyun and saw him leaning over Chanyeol, concern on his face, bloodied hands gently caressing the mob boss’ face, but the moment their eyes met, a chill raced up Baekbeom’s spine; he had dealt with thugs and cold killers before, but it was unnerving to see that look in Baekhyun’s dark eyes that were trained on him, he knew that he had lost Baekhyun to that monster his little brother was trying to protect; he’d get his revenge.

“Where the _fuck_ were you?!” Baekhyun’s voice was hoarse at this point.  He glowered at the three in complete disdain; had he not been so exhausted, he would have killed them right here and now.

“We were jumped,” Jongin murmured apologetically.  He glanced at Yixing, “Will you be able to save him for questioning?” he jerked his chin over to the man with the slit throat and saw that Kyungsoo was trying to stop the bleeding.

“I will try my best,” Yixing replied, he had his satchel on him and opened it to pull out a black box.  He uncapped a prepped needle and headed over to Baekhyun, “Don’t take it personally, I just know that you’re not in complete control right now and you’re considered a threat for the time being,” he said gently when he saw the way Baekhyun was trembling, he stared the monster in the eyes as he forced Baekhyun down and pushed the needle into his neck and watched him fall limp.

Kyungsoo tightened the sleeve he ripped from Hee-Chul’s shirt around his throat, “We have to move,” he said and glanced up when he saw Minho, Kibum, and Taemin come into the destroyed lobby.  He told Minho to grab the man he patched up, Taemin and Kibum helped Jongdae, Jongin and Yixing hoisted Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo easily hefted Baekhyun onto his back after Jongin situated him.

“Luhan has Sehun and Minseok at his safehouse, we’ll group up with them soon,” Yixing said as they took the elevator down to the basement.  They had a van parked there and they had to navigate how to situate the more critically injured, but then they were driving off into the night to patch up and recover at another location, as it was clear that the man who apprehended them was well trained and had knowledge of their home.

They drove well into the night, not another soul on the roads, so Yixing drove without too much fear, Kyungsoo had shotgun, peering straight out the windshield, eye twitching ever so often due to his eye condition; Yixing just now noticed that his glasses were missing.

Jongin sat behind Kyungsoo, he had Jongdae’s barely conscious form next to him, the three from Onew’s group were next to Jongdae, remaining silent, but attentive of the situation, “We never got to thank you,” he said, he saw that he had Taemin’s attention first and the small smile he got made Jongin feel more at ease.

“There’s nothing to thank,” Kibum spoke up.  “Park’s group seems to be the only one with morals, despite the wild thing you have back there.”

“Kibum,” Minho muttered chidingly.

Jongin waved it off, “It’s fine…Baekhyun…runs his own path, we’ve just learned to work with it.  We still do appreciate the help.”

“As Kibum said, it’s nothing for you to feel as if you need to bend yourself backwards for,” Taemin spoke up.  “We’re here for you.”

“Thank you,” Jongin smiled kindly to him.

~~~

The moment everyone was lied out, Yixing and Kibum got to work, Kyungsoo had taken Hee-Chul to his own personal makeshift lab, Jongin lingered around to be extra hands, as did Taemin, and Minho was checking in with Onew.

Yixing worked on Jongdae first, giving him a mild sedative, cleaning all cuts and stitching where the glass had lacerated his left cheek and forehead, he put a balm over the shallow nicks, and bruises; he was very glad that he did not have to reset any bones before making him more comfortable on a foldout cot.

He saw that Kibum had done the same to Chanyeol before grabbing the sheet corners by Chanyeol’s feet, as Kibum grabbed the corners by Chanyeol’s head, the two hefted him over to a cot as well, and Yixing did all the niceties to make sure his boss was comfortable.

“Wait, you don’t have to tend to him,” Yixing stated when he saw Kibum had removed his gloves, washed his hands, and was pulling on a new pair to clean out the glass cuts that Baekhyun had on his face and the split knuckles.

“Sorry, I didn’t intend to step on any toes,” Kibum apologized, taking a step back from Baekhyun. 

“You’re not, I just don’t want any conflict to come between our two groups, should he have awoken and attacked, Baekhyun doesn’t take to kindly to strangers touching him,” Yixing coolly replied.  “Thank you, for all your assistance,” he bowed to the other respectively.

“Jinki requested that we stay for as long as you need us, we’re to your disposal,” Kibum reminded before taking his leave, Taemin following after.

Jongin frowned, “Why are you being cold, Hyung?”

“We nearly lost them, Jongin, why do you think I’m being so cold?” Yixing snapped.  “Our friends, our closest brothers!  If JunMyeon does pull through…I would have never been able to face him if he learned that I failed to keep his closest members alive, because we were out smarted by a dirty cop!”

Jongin startled a little, as Yixing never raised his voice at any of them, but he was surprised to hear what their stalker was, “How did you learn this?”

“Luhan informed me of the whole situation,” Yixing sighed, he slid on new medical gloves after washing his hands and stood over Baekhyun, eyes sweeping over the dried blood on his face, the few small cuts that decorated his face, along with blooming bruises, his sleeves were cut and bloodied as well, from the glass he had wrestled on, and his knuckles split, caked with flaking, dried blood.

“What else did he tell you?” Jongin asked quietly.

Yixing drummed his fingers lightly on the wooden table, “That he’s the older brother of Baekhyun, possibly, I mean, they share the same last name, if I saw him, I’m sure they’d have some similar facial structures.”

“So it was clear that Baekhyun was his target,” Jongin stated. 

“Yes, or maybe to collect him from his job,” Yixing muttered. 

“To betray us?” Jongin asked him, he felt a little light headed at the thought of it being Baekhyun, but he saw Yixing shake his head.

Yixing started to carefully clean Baekhyun’s wounds, “He has no family in his mind, he has latched himself to Chanyeol like a leech and all he needs is Chanyeol.  He’d never betray Chanyeol, the obsession he has…he’d sooner kill himself.”

Jongin came over on Yixing’s order to help move Baekhyun to the last cot that had been opened, he watched Yixing zip tie Baekhyun’s wrists to the metal bars before covering him with a blanket, “So what is it that you’re worried about?”

“That his older brother could be just the same, or perhaps just determined to bring Baekhyun back,” Yixing replied.  “He won’t bring this to the police…or else we would already be in the slammer by now, this is a personal offense,” he continued, “this is his family,” Yixing’s thumb brushed gently over Baekhyun’s cheek.  “He’ll want to kill the person who he believes took his little brother away from him.”

Jongin grimaced, “Do you believe that Chanyeol actually kidnapped Baekhyun?” he quietly asked; he knew that Chanyeol was their boss, he proved his worth, he could be vicious and cruel, but Chanyeol was no slaver, he despised human trafficking and killed those involved in that circle.

Yixing shrugged, “We know nothing of their past and it’ll remain that way I suppose, all I know is that they are a package deal.”

“And that’s all you’re happy to accept,” Jongin didn’t make it a question.

“And that’s all I’m happy to accept,” Yixing agreed.  “Come here, I want to check over your cuts too.”

~~~

A soft touch roused Baekhyun, but his eyes did not open, nor did he make a sound, the gentle touch on his uninjured cheek continued; he was familiar with this hand and lightly turned his face into the soft affection.

“I was worried if you were ever going to wake, or if Yixing gave you a purposeful amount of morphine to put you in an induced coma,” Chanyeol’s deep voice was comforting and it urged Baekhyun to open his eyes.

Baekhyun blinked and turned his head slightly, he saw that he was in a bedroom, “How long was I out?”

“A little over a day, I moved you to the bedroom,” Chanyeol replied, leaning over to kiss Baekhyun’s forehead.  “How do you feel?”

“Exhausted,” Baekhyun sighed.  “Sore…and confused.”

Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun’s bandaged cheek, “Confused about your brother?”

Baekhyun stiffened, “I don’t have a brother.”

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol sighed.  “You don’t have to hide anything from me, all right?  Talk to me.”

“I…don’t, not anymore,” Baekhyun murmured softly.  “I left my family behind when I realized that I wasn’t…normal.”

Chanyeol frowned, “Baby, what do you mean?  You just up and left them?”

“What, did you think that I killed them?” Baekhyun suddenly asked him, eyes sharp.  “I hadn’t orphaned myself, I have a mother, a father, a brother, and a dog.  My parents have good paying jobs, my brother was in university, I was in high school and decided that I couldn’t take it anymore, cracked and beat a kid to an inch of his life, who had been my personal bully, found out that it was something that I _needed_ and craved that type of release and flaked before I hurt my family,” he gritted out.  His eyes widened, “What the _fuck_ did you give me?” Baekhyun demanded.

“Yixing gave you a bit of a stronger sedative, giving you more a loopy side effects, in case you woke before me and decided to go into a murderous rage, you were also restrained, but you didn’t wake up, so we moved you,” Chanyeol explained.  He was still processing what Baekhyun had told him, “I’d never tell anyone of your history, Baekhyun, and thank you for sharing with me,” he murmured.

“It doesn’t matter now,” Baekhyun whispered, staring up at the ceiling with dull eyes.  “I have to kill him now.”

“No, no you don’t,” Chanyeol was shaking his head.  “We’ll figure something out.”

“He’s a cop, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun reminded him.  He gave a hollow laugh, “He became a fucking cop because I ran away from home, I didn’t return home after school because I beat my bully almost to death and decided that I was too much a threat and he thinks that I had been kidnapped and sold into the mafia and that _you_ have something to do with it.”

“Even so, you don’t have to kill your brother, Baekhyun!” Chanyeol shouted, moving to stand.  To see actual pain in Baekhyun’s eyes, emotional grief, it was startling and Chanyeol didn’t know how to react, “Just…don’t think that the ending answer always has to be murder,” he added more softly.

“But isn’t it always in this life?” Baekhyun asked sharply.  He schooled his expression, “Sometimes, I do worry about you, if you’re cut out for this,” he quietly stated, “You care too much and it can be viewed as a weakness.”

“Being a leader doesn’t mean that I have to be heartless in order to get people to respect me, it’s about being considerate for those in lesser positions and hearing your people out, even the ones who are on the outside,” Chanyeol replied coldly.  “If you think that leaders should be heartless and use their power over their people and those in the unknown, then you’re no better than those groups that run like that group that used to be on the docks.”

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes, but kept his mouth shut; he rolled onto his side to glare at the closed curtains, a tiny stripe of light showed where the curtains parted in the center and it at least told him that it was still day and he wished it was dark so he could at least sulk.

“When you’re doing being childish, come talk to me about how we’re going to overcome the pooling threat of our team is in,” Chanyeol sternly ordered before departing from the bedroom, the door shutting with a sharp click.

Baekhyun’s whole body shivered with simmering rage; he needed to take a walk and he was going to leave regardless what anyone or even Chanyeol said.  He’d have to ponder what his next move would be and prepare himself that what his final answer came to if the scenarios that he played out didn’t work in his favor.

With that in mind, Baekhyun kicked the covers off him and went to the connecting bathroom, because the first thing he was going to do was shower and clear his head before sneaking out.


End file.
